El diario de Damon
by girlschmidtjow23
Summary: Damon Salvatore tiene mas secretos de los que pensabamos tanto buenos como malos si quieres que tu vida tenga : Suspenso, romance, odio y sobre todo peligro entonces estas listo para leer EL DIARIO DE UN SALVATORE ... por si acaso ten una estaca a tu lado solo por si las dudas
1. Chapter 1

_Wazzaaaaa mis queridos camaradas comisarios he vuelto y con un fic sobre de the vampire diares aparecerán alguno que otro artista, pero bueno los dejo con este fic disfrutenlo_

Capítulo 1:_ la presentación _

Hola, si tú el de enfrente de seguro has escuchado tal vez son graciosas o tristes pero creo que no has escuchado una historia sobre drama, peligro, romance y sobre todo... Odio déjame contarte algo de mí.

Hace 174 años estaba con mi familia éramos afortunados, teníamos dinero y respeto pero en todas las familias siempre hay un defecto en mi caso yo era la oveja negra ya que mi hermano era el consentido de mi padre. Cuando tenía 9 años mi padre encontró a una bebe en la entrada, el decidió adoptarla lo curioso esque no me dio celos al verla, me encariñe con ella. En cambio cuando vio a mi hermano lloro, saben al recordar eso me causa risa.

Pasaron los años y me enamore de una hermosa mujer llamada Katherine peears era de pelo castaño, ojos cafés y tenía una bella sonrisa, me había dicho mi hermana que me alejara de Katherine pensé que solo tenía celos, tenía la esperanza de que estaríamos juntos pero me entere de algo… mi hermano también se había enamorado de ella; en ese entonces pensaba que no podía permitir que mi quitara a la mujer de mis sueños así que hice lo impensable.

Creo que ya te asuste de seguro estarás pensando ¿Cómo que hace 174 años? Bueno te lo diré tal vez pienses que soy un lunático o que solo es una broma el caso esque yo soy….

_UN VAMPIRO._

Hoy en día estoy con Elena Gilbert en serio la amo no permitiría que le pasara algo a ella siento que es amor de verdad... Mi hermano está bien eso creo y mi hermana murió ya que en ese entonces pensaban que era una bruja y la quemaron. Estaba planeando un viaje con Elena hacia Londres, como sylas está muerto pensaba: por fin estaremos tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste no más brujas, licántropos, dopengangers, e híbridos... o eso creí al parecer el universo no quiere que estemos tranquilos, genial ahora estoy hablando como tessa. Probablemente estés pensando aléjate de mí psicópata es difícil de creer lo sé.

Esta es solo una parte de mi historia si quieres saber lo demás...Pues prepárate por que te dejara traumado e impactado, bueno me tengo que ir Elena me está llamando y no quiero hacerla esperar, saben a qué me refiero e.e.

ATTE: Damon Salvatore.

P.D: si vas a clavarme una estaca al corazón asegúrate de limpiarla bieennnnn ;)

Elllll fin sé que es algo corto pero hasta ahí llego mi mente considerando que son las 01: 45 am LOL pero bueno así soy yo así que ya saben mándame sus sugerencias, opiniones y criticas ¿vale? Nos vemos sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW).

Atte.: Edna somerhalder jow

-wow que despedida Edna jajaja

-Ian Joseph somerhalder ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quería despedirme de los lectores

-oye no deja mi teclado-me lo arrebata-.

-nos vemos Latinoamérica amo a mis somerholics

-ya basta

-llámenme

-NO

-les daré mi numero

-YA BASTA IAN YA SE ACABO…

-VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL


	2. Chapter 2: Los 3 salvatore

_Wazzzzaa mis queridos camaradas comisarios les traigo otro capítulo me inspire en la canción de malese jow turn away esque no se me encanta ok ya sigamos ah antes que nada mando un saludo a mi hermosa gemela TORY FERNANDEZ pero ya no les digo nada empeze….hola Latinoamérica._

_-¿Ian que haces?_

_-quiero presentar el episodio_

_-Ash ok _

_-muy bien-me guiña el ojo- empecemos con la historia lectores_

Capítulo 2: _los 3 Salvatore_

_Eran las 9 mañana en mistyc falls, nunca me levanto a esta hora pero tuve una terrible pesadilla, si tan solo estuviera viva, volteo a ver a Elena creo que ahora si la deje cansada esque que puedo decir soy excelente en la cama jajaja ok. Aun no puedo creer que este con ella después de que saliera con Stefan y yo sufriera creo que valió la pena, toco su cara de repente se despierta dejando ver sus hermosos ojos cafés , me ve y sonríe al parecer se acuerda muy bien lo de anoche._

_-buenos días dormilona._

_-buenos días- me dice riendo-. ¿Qué te pasa te veo más pensativo de lo normal?_

_No puedo decirle lo de mi sueño aunque confié en ella no creo que lo entienda_

_-nada-tuve que mentirle obviamente sabía que no me creería -._

_-ya en serio dime que te pasa_

_-estaba pensando que deberíamos irnos de viaje-también en mi sueño me vino la idea de ir Londres no sé por qué pero me gusto-._

_-¿A dónde?_

_\- Londres_

_-pero Damon _

_-escucha sylas está muerto, Claus dudo mucho que regrese a mystic falls y en cuanto a Katherine ella se fue con Nadia a nueva york no veo cual es el problema._

_-mira me agrada la idea de ir a Londres pero no puedo dejar a Jeremy _

_-ira con nosotros- no sé por qué estaba buscando una excusa pero yo le demostraría que ya no hay problemas-._

_-y ¿Stefan?_

_-hablare con el pero juro que dirá que si-veo su cara de impresionada-_

_-bien entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-sonreí al escuchar le di un beso para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba-._

_-en una semana así que prepárate._

_-bien pero primero debo de ir a ducharme._

_-querrás decir ducharnos-sonríe coqueto-._

_-no, yo sola ire a ducharme, tu ve a decirle a Stefan lo del viaje ¿de acuerdo?_

_No puedo creerlo, pero bueno ya que yo y mi bocota_

_-bueno bueno está bien ire- la mire y obviamente se reía de eso_¬¬-.

-gracias- me beso y se fue al baño no pude resistir verla caminar e.e-

Me vestí y baje, vi a Stefan sentado en la sala hablando por teléfono con lexy creo que harían buena pareja, decidí interrumpir su conversación además de avisarle lo del viaje tenía que decirle lo que soñé.

-hola lexy lamento arruinar su conversación pero tengo que hablar con mi hermanito si no te importa.

-como sea, nos vemos luego Stefan. Púdrete Damon.

Al final ella cuelga y Stefan se ríe por su despedida

-siempre tan amable

-oye ella empezó, y deberías agradecerme que no te arrebatara tu teléfono

-bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Además de lo de Londres

-wow Stefan ¿no te han dicho que escuchar la conversación de los demás es de mala educación?-sonreí sarcásticamente-.

-bueno tu escuchaste lo que me dijo lexy así que ya estamos a mano.

Mi hermano se está pareciendo a mí, no sé si sentirme orgulloso o asustado.

-anoche soñé lo del 18 de marzo de 1864…-hizo una pausa pues al recordar eso me pone nervioso

_Lo vi el esperaba una continuación_

_-_aja

-y vi a Rachel-cuando mencione su nombre se quedó impactado-.

-¿Qué viste?

-la vi, cuando la estaban quemando, ella gritaba nuestros nombres y…

_Alzo su mano y con la otra se agarró la frente_

-no sigas.

_Rachel era nuestra hermana menor mi padre la encontró en 1849 y decidió adoptarla era la menor de los Salvatore solo Stefan, Katherine y yo sabíamos de ella._

-en fin después de ver eso escuche una voz que me decía que tenía que ir Londres

-¿sabes por qué te dijeron eso?-pregunto muy serio aunque Stefan y Rachel nunca se llevaron bien, la quería.

-no, entonces iras con nosotros ¿cierto?

-si pero Elena no sabe de esto ¿o sí?

-¿saber qué?

_Los 2 volteamos sorprendidos nos miramos mutuamente no sabíamos que decirle. Pese a que ya es una vampiro y muy sexy, creo no escucho la conversación _

-que Londres es el lugar de los verdaderos músicos-fue lo único que pensé considerando a los Beatles-.

-si es verdad-por fin Stefan me apoya creo que es el apocalipsis-.

-ammm ya sabía eso-bajo las escaleras y me dio un beso en la comisura-y bien ¿iras con nosotros Stefan?

\- si claro.

_En algún lugar de Londres…_

_Eran las 3 de la tarde en Londres, Inglaterra, estaba una casa grande cerca del bosque la brisa era perfecta y salía el sol era muy raro eso ya que siempre esta nublado en fin se encontraba un chico alto, moreno, con muchos tatuajes y muy serio sentando observando el lago pero luego es interrumpido._

_-¿todo en orden?-le pregunto una chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio-._

_(Aclaro algo esa chica es perrie Edwards de Little mix pero le cambie el nombre y el chico moreno es Zayn Malik de 1D también le cambie el nombre como ya les había dicho en el capítulo anterior aparecerán artistas pero cambiados ¿vale? Sigamos)_

_-si solo miraba el lago miranda-sonrió y le hizo espacio para que se sentara-._

_-es increíble que la sigas ocultando Mike ya pasaron 10 años tienes que dejar que se valla._

_-miranda, se lo debo, ella me salvo la vida-lo dijo con una leve sonrisa- además la quiero._

_-si ya entendí-la pobre ojiazul estaba celosa-._

_-no tienes que estar celosa, tu eres mi novia, ella solo es una como una hermana._

_-una hermana bastante atractiva para mi punto de vista-hizo una mueca-._

_-jajaja cálmate los chicos también la quieren y sus novias no están celosas-guiño-no sé por qué estas celosa._

_-por qué… no quiero perderte Mike-hizo un tierno puchero-._

_-no lo harás –la abrazo y sintió unas lágrimas en sus brazos tatuados-yo te amo miranda._

_-y yo a ti Mike-se iban a besar pero alguien arruino el momento ¬¬-._

_-Mike tenemos una emergencia necesitamos que vengas ya-lo dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules (niall horan)- ammm perdón por…._

_-está bien Alex ire en un momento- dijo algo frustrado pues quien no se sentiría ¿así?- me tengo que ir._

_-lo sé-ambos se pararon -¿te veo en la noche?_

_-si-le dio un tierno beso y se fue dejándola sola-._

_(Jejejejejejeje eso lo saque de una frase de Bonnie y Jeremy pero bueno sigamos)_

Una semana después… en mystic falls

Narra Damon (OMG QUE SEXY):

Estábamos llegando al aeropuerto como estaba lloviendo era muy difícil ver el camino, pero logre estacionarme, bajamos las cosas y entramos al aeropuerto corríamos lo más rápido pero sin dejar que los demás pensaran que somos 3 vampiros y un cazador.

(Como sabrán Jeremy es cazador por naturaleza)

Le dimos nuestros boletos y por fin entramos al avión estábamos cansados así que dormimos pero antes de que volara el avión me llego una llamada de Katherine.

_llamada telefónica_

-¿qué quieres?- soné un poco fastidiado ya que no me agrada verla ni escucharla-.

-uy Damon parece que estas frustrado-dijo con una risa sarcástica típico de ella-.

-pues estoy en un avión y no tengo mucho tiempo así que dime que quieres.

-te avisaba que ya que iras a Londres te encontraras una sorpresa.

-no me digas que estas allá-si era eso nos bajaríamos del avión de inmediato-.

-no, no es eso sino que un familiar tuyo está viviendo ahí desde hace un siglo.

_Esto era confuso no teníamos a ningún familiar ya, solo éramos Stefan y yo… pero por dios en que estoy pensando es Katherine ella miente._

_-¿Cómo sé que no es una mentira?_

_-_yo no te mentiría de que tu hermana está viva.

_¿Qué? ESTO NO POSIBLE YO LA VI CUANDO MURIO, NO, ME ESTA MINTIENDO DE SEGURO A NO SER…._

_-_eso es imposible-sonaba sorprendido y no lo podía creer- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-pregúntale a Stefan –rio por un momento- y se dónde en que parte de Londres esta

_Stefan SABIA ESO Y NUNCA ME LO DIJO NO PUEDE SER PERO SI ES VERDAD TENIA QUE BUSCARLA._

_-_dime en donde está.

-bien ella vive en...-no siguió ya que el capitán hablo-.

-PASAJEROS LES HABLA SU CAPITAN LES INFORMO QUE DEBEN APAGAR CUALQUIER APARATO ELECTRONICO ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE DESPEGAR.

-me tengo que ir adiós Damon ah por cierto cuando la veas dile que le mando saludos.

-no espera no cuel-colgo en ese instante- gues.

_fin de la llamada_

_No podía gritar ya que Elena estaba dormida espero que no haya escuchado nada, Rachel está viva después de todos esos años llorando por ella, y Stefan lo sabía si fuera por mí lo mataría pero _ahora_ no puedo tendré que descansar pero no sé si dormiré con todo esto, será una larga noche._

El fin de este capítulo, OMG ¿Stefan sabia eso o era una mentira de Katherine?

¿Cuál será la reacción de Elena al enterarse que tiene una "cuñada"?

¿Por qué Rachel nunca se llevó bien con Stefan?

¿De quién hablaba miranda?

¿Cuál era la emergencia que dijo Alex?

¿Por qué Damon es tan perfecto?

¿B.T.R me seguirá en twitter?

¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Todo eso lo averiguaran en el próximo capítulo…creo que los deje con la intriga ja jajaja soy bien malota jajaja okno ya me controlo ahora si este cap. fue largo pues estaba escuchando a malese jow 3 y NIRVANA espero que les haya gustado recuerden que pueden dejarme un comentario, sugerencia y critica ya sea buena o mala no importa.

También pueden dejarle un saludo a Ian que está aquí a mi lado bueno nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)

ATTE: Edna somerhalder jow

-nos vemos lectores los amo

-ya entendieron eso Ian

-solo quería confirmar eso es todo.

-Ash nunca cambiaras Ian.

-pero así me amas-hace una sonrisa tierna-.

-lamentablemente sí.

-NOS VEMOS, VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL


	3. Chapter 3: rachel parte 1

_Wazza mis queridos camaradas comisarios aquí les dejo el 3° capitulo hoy ando muy Inspirada no sé por qué pero cuando es muy tarde me llegan las ideas (soy una escritora nocturna) muy bien este episodio es algo de la historia de Rachel, en fin no los sigo molestando. Ah sí mientras leen el episodio les recomiendo que escuchen the one that go away de Katy Perry ¿vale? Además de Ian está con nosotros otro artista especial les doy una pista: ES CASADO_

_Ahora si empecemos _

_Capítulo 3: Rachel parte 1_

_En Inglaterra…_

_Las hojas se movían con el viento, sonaba el big ben que indicaba que eran las 10:00 am,_

_Era un hermoso día nublado se encontraba una casa grande hecha de mármol pulido, vivían 11 personas ahí, 5 chicos y 6 chicas la gran mayoría tenía entre 20 y 21, pero había una joven de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, piel pálida, sonrisa pequeña pero única y lo más importante era la menor tenía 15 años o bueno eso parecía al verla de enfrente en realidad ella tenía 165 años... ¿Cómo es eso posible? Todo comenzó en Mystic Falls 1864._

Flashback:

La joven comenzaba a despertar pues tenía que ayudar a preparar el desayuno, se paró se estaba peinando pero sintió que alguien la estaba observando así que decidió mirar en la ventana no vio nada, de repente algo atrevaso su estómago ella cayo adolorida trato de levantarse pero no pudo, se asustó mucho gritaba de dolor, nadie la escuchaba no sabía que hacer se dio cuenta que se salía sangre, se quitó la bata para averiguar que era… una bala de madera la iba a sacar aunque ya era tarde.

Comenzó a sentir algo raro dentro de ella, su estómago ya no sangraba pero de la nada sintió algo en los dientes, le temblaban las manos, se miró en el espejo y sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros como los de un demonio, le salieron colmillos y decía maldiciones

10 segundos después cayó al piso llorando del miedo, tocándose el estómago convenciéndose de que solo era una pesadilla. Lamentablente no era así, se le quito el dolor y se tranquilizó, llamaron a su puerta preguntado si estaba bien, ella respondió que sí, se terminó de arreglar y fue a hacer el desayuno. No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Más tarde, esa noche salió a caminar a meditar un poco de nuevo sintió que alguien la miraba, volteo y era su hermano Stefan.

-oh Stefan solo eres tú me había asustado- lo miro y el no contesto- ¿estás bien?

Él se acercó más y tenía los ojos rojos y colmillos.

-Stefan aléjate de mí-llorando trato de escapar pero la detuvo-.

-lamento esto.

-Stefan ¿Qué haces?

Entonces el la mordió en el cuello le estaba succionando la sangre ella gritaba con desesperación.

-NO...POR FAVOR BASTA, AYUDA….AHHHHHH

No siguió gritando pues se desmayó, Stefan salió con ella y la dejo en su cuarto no sin antes limpiarla le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo al oído "lo siento ".

Al día siguiente despertó recordó lo de anoche estaba muy molesta con su hermano, se agarró el cuello y sintió 2 pequeños agujeros, se asustó y fue a hablar con Stefan.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – grito enojada pero el no dijo nada- contéstame.

-yo no puedo decírtelo no lo entenderías

-eres un vampiro- la miro sorprendido- ¿no es así?

-no puedes decírselo a nuestro padre.

-claro que le diré por poco muero Stefan.

-entonces el también te matara

Se quedó callada pero eso no la iba cambiar de opinión

-¿a qué te refieres?

-anoche te mordí lo que significa que ahora tu también eres vampiro.

No podía lo podía creer, estaba confundida se sentía como un demonio.

-todo esto lo hizo Katherine.

-no la metas en esto-su hermano sabia de eso y no dijo nada valla hombre-.

-yo sabía que tenía algo malo, que a Damon y a ti los cambiaria y les haría daño se los advertí pero no quisieron escucharme-estaba llorando y decepcionada- ¿Desde cuándo sabias eso?

-Rachel lárgate.

-¿DESDE CUANDO Stefan?-comenzó a gritar-.

-DESDE HACE 2 MESES, ¿ESTAS CONTENTA?-él se volteo y se agarró la nuca tratando de tranquilizarse-.

-prefieron a ella, que a mí-se sentía ignorada y tonta- primero se pelean por ella, y ahora soy un monstruo.

-Rachel yo… déjame explicarte- se acercó hacia ella pero se alejó-.

-NO ME TOQUES, ERES UN IDIOTA, NO TE HAGAS LLAMAR HOMBRE, TE ODIO.

Stefan trataba de tranquilizarla pero ella se alejaba más.

-Rachel no digas eso

-TE ODIO OISTE – estaba a punto de irse pero como él era más rápido la detuvo-SUELTAME.

-NO TE SOLTARE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES.

-DESEARIA QUE NO FUERAS MI HERMANO.

Él se quedó en shock por lo que escucho a pesar de que era adoptada siempre la considero como su verdadera hermana al oír eso la soltó y ella se fue. Esa noche el señor Salvatore empezó a encontrar vampiros agarro a: Katherine y la madre de Annabel y aunque no lo creyera y no quería agarro a Rachel.

Damon iba ir por Katherine pero antes de eso escucho a su hermana gritar y fue tras ella se ocultó para que nadie lo viera y observo que la estaban quemando, él no podía hacer nada, Damon estaba llorando, decidió irse por Katherine y luego iría por Rachel.

Cuando parecía que se estaba muriendo no le paso nada… Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ella con su nueva fuerza se libró de las cuerdas y escapo de ahí causando un incendio, ella corría lo más rápido que podía, pero estaba débil en eso encontró una casa pequeña y pidió ayuda.

-AYUNDEME POR FAVOR.

Nadie respondía y los del pueblo la estaban buscando así que toco más fuerte.

-POR FAVOR DEJENME ENTRAR HARE LO QUE SEA-se sentía mareada y fue cayendo poco a poco en eso se abre la puerta-.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-por favor ayúdeme se lo suplico-apenas podría abrir los ojos pero si logro ver a un hombre joven de unos 18 años-.

-¿Por qué una joven como tu está aquí a estas horas?- escucho unos gritos y vio unas antorchas- por Dios eres un vampiro.

-no me deje aquí-el hombre iba a cerrar la puerta pero al ver a la joven ahí tan débil, decidió cargarla y meterla en su casa- no hagas ruido- le pidió y apago todas sus velas para que no lo vieran.

-que…

-shhh –toco sus labios con su dedo índice para callarla-.

Cuando vio que todos se habían ido sin darse cuenta de la casa volvió a prender las velas.

Recostó a Rachel en su cama.

-gracias señor- le agradeció tratando de hacer una sonrisa-.

-no es nada tienes, suerte de estar así si no fuera porque estas débil te dejaría afuera para que te mataran- sonaba demasiado serio y enojado pues él creía que en serio los vampiros eran monstruos.

-lo sien….-trato de disculparse pero la interrumpió-.

-no te disculpes-la volteo a ver y la reconoció- eres una Salvatore ¿cierto?

-si

-bien ya que lo eres te curare.

-no tiene que hacer eso señor

-no me digas señor solo tengo 18 años dime… Logan-hizo una mueca al decir eso- y además no quiero un vampiro débil – tomo una navaja y se cortó el brazo solo dejando salir un poco de sangre-.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-toma-pidió que bebiera de su brazo-.

-no lo haré-sonó asqueada-.

-escucha si no lo haces morirás ¿entendiste? Ahora toma.

Ella se acercó y empezó a beber de su sangre, ya no se sentía débil y pudo ver con claridad a Logan era de pelo castaño, con hermosos ojos cafés, y unos labios lindos y besables era muy atractivo.

(Estoy hablando de Logan Henderson, obvio es tan atractivo es tan ahghgheghegvbhdvbahgda, jshhskssks ok ya me controlo sigamos)

Termino de beber y se sintió mejor

-ya estás bien ahora duérmete.-al parecer no era tan malo después de todo-.

-¿me puedo quedar?-ella pregunto inocentemente-.

-si ahora descansa.

Se sentía culpable, que tal si lo mataban por ocultar a un vampiro, no quería eso pero tampoco que la descubrieran… tal vez le gusto Logan no sabía que hacer o pensar lo único que quería era dormir…

**Tan tan tan el fin de este capítulo…bueno la primera parte jeje que les¿ pareció?¿Aburrido? ¿Intrigante? O ¿interesante? **

**Déjenme sus sugerencias .comentarios y criticas eso es todo nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)**

**ATTE: Edna somerhalder Jow**

-wow hasta a mí me gusto Edna

-ay aja solo porque apareces ahí Paul

-sí y ¿tienes algún problema Ian?

-Paul Wesley lectores-aplaudo-.

-no no no se supone que yo soy el actor invitado-cruza los brazos y hace un puchero-.

-oye relájate que no se te suba la fama

-chicos no se peleen ¿sí? Despídanse del público

-adiós amados lectores-manda un beso como de costumbre awwww Ian-.

-oye pero no dije nada hoy-hace un puchero awwww-

-a la próxima tu presentaras el próximo episodio Paul

-por eso te amo- la abraza-.

-oye no déjala ella me ama a mí-me jala-.

-no es mía.

-tú tienes esposa.

-CHICOS

-NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA

-por fin podre decir esto: VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL


	4. Capitulo 4: Encontre a mi hermana

_Hola lectores de la ficción soy Paul Wesley y hoy presentare el episodio debido a 2 razones: _

_Nuestra escritora y Ian no están aquí. Y la otra es porque quiero jajajajajaja ok eso sonó grosero, así antes que nada envió saludos y agradecimientos a: __**kikaprin25**__ sin nada más que decir empecemos…_

_Capítulo 4: _encontré a mi hermana

Narra Damon:

_Llegamos a Londres a las 3 de la tarde Elena todavía estaba dormida en mi hombro, voltee y vi. a Jeremy leyendo una revista y a Stefan viendo la ventana. No sé si lo que dijo Katherine es verdad o no… ve los pro y los contra Damon si es mentira: no tendré que odiar a mi hermano de nuevo, Jeremy dijo que Bonnie llegaría después y yo estaré con Elena paseando…pero si es verdad tendremos que cancelar las vacaciones para buscarla, siendo sincero no quiero meter a Elena en esto y Stefan me dará muchas explicaciones._

_Tuvimos que tomar taxis por separado, nos registramos al hotel y nos llevaron a nuestro habitación era de color crema, con una ventana para ver el paisaje en pocas palabras era bastante agradable._

_De repente Elena me saca de mis pensamientos abrazándome por detrás._

_-_tenías razón-me dijo-.

-¿de qué hablas?

-del viaje-sonrió-es increíble.

-pues ya vez yo siempre tengo razón-.

_Me miro con una cara de ¿en serio?_

-bueno casi siempre tengo razón-rió-pero al menos te gusta y eso me hace muy feliz-me acerque a ella para besarla y tomarla de la cintura-.

-no puede ser otro día-me detuvo-.

-vamos ay que disfrutar nuestro momento de tranquilidad-la cargue hacia la cama y la seguí besando-.

-Damon…

-¿sí?

-te amo.

_Obviamente eso me hizo sonreír._

-y yo a ti.

En otra habitación…

Narra Stefan:

_Me llevaron a mi habitación era bastante ancha y elegante justo como me gusta pensaba en andar por ahí paseando pero después de lo que me dijo Damon. No dejo de pensar en eso, qué tal si ella está aquí, no imposible porque en primera ¿Cómo pudo irse de Mystic falls? Y en segunda si estuviera viva y dudo mucho eso, creo que pudo elegir otro lugar en donde vivir… AGGGHHH CIELOS CONTROLATE Stefan CONTROLATE, tienes que relajarte olvidarte de eso y descansar… si eso haré._

Stefan decidió desempacar _ y dormir un poco o tal vez leer un buen libro para despejarse de sus pensamientos, escucho un ruido en el pasillo, salió a ver qué pasaba cuando algo o más bien alguien tropezó con él._

-auch- dijo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe- fíjate por donde vas-no siguió hablando ya que vio a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes-.

-pues no deberías meterte en mi camino estúpido-para ser inglesa tenía un vocabulario fuerte- ahora si me disculpas extranjero tengo cosas urgentes que hacer-.

-yo lo siento déjame ayudarte.

-no me toques americano-hizo un gesto de desagrado-.

-yo solo…-lo volvió a interrumpir-.

-solo déjame-se paró y detrás de ella iba un chico corriendo-.

-Marie ¿Qué haces? No es momento de coquetear tenemos que ir por Rachel- dijo un ojiazul de pelo castaño (Louis Tomlinson).

-ya voy Will-volteo hacia Stefan- si nos disculpas

-vámonos-se apresuraron pero Stefan agarro a Will-.

-espera ¿dijiste Rachel?-pregunto porque era el mismo nombre de su hermana quizá solo era coincidencia pero solo por las dudas-.

-ammm s… i…si-tartamudeo- ¿la conoces?-pregunto muy preocupado como si supiera de un secreto-.

-Will no es su asunto, andando hay que irnos- se fueron dejando a Stefan confundido y extraño-.

-qué raro-se dijo así mismo pensó por un momento que se trataba de otra chica pero… ¿y si no? Tomo la decisión de perseguirlos, entro por una chaqueta y cerro su habitación, tratando de alcanzar la velocidad de esos ingleses-.

_2 horas después…_

_Llegaron a la mansión de mármol pulido, un poco cansados, entraron rápidamente a una habitación verde con detalles florales estaban 8 veinteañeros preocupados observando a una joven en coma._

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Alex- no ven que debemos estar todos juntos en esto-._

_-lo sentimos un estúpido americano tropezó conmigo-dijo tocándose la frente- pero eso es lo de menos-._

_-y ¿llamaron a Lindsay?-pregunto Will-._

_-si-contesto un muchacho de pelo chino con sonrisa tierna (Harry styles)- dice que vendrá para acá lo más rápido posible-._

_(Antes de continuar les dejare la lista de personajes ¿vale? Esque es bastante cansado y frustrante andar escribiendo la descripción físicamente y luego poner quien es…aquí está la lista:_

_Lindsay: Taylor Swift_

_Mike: zayn malik_

_Miranda: perrie Edwards_

_Alex: niall horan_

_Will: Louis Tomlinson_

_Harold: Harry styles_

_Vanessa: Sofía Smith…aquí entre nos ella me cae mal_

_Daniel: Liam payne_

_Marie: Eleonor la novia de Louis _

_Destiny: Miley Cyrus _

Listo eso son todos los que viven con Rachel ¿vale? Ahora si sigamos)

-pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser que haya caído a ese pozo y luego entrar en coma?-dijo Daniel-.

-tenia verbena y Lindsay nos explicó que aumento la probabilidad con un hechizo es por eso que está en coma-dijo Destiny- y lleva una semana así.

-¿y? creo que está bien que este en coma de por si todos ya no la soportábamos

-Vanessa tiene razón- dijo miranda ¬¬-además calladita se ve más bonita-.

-miranda cállate no sabes de lo que estás diciendo.

-no, si se, creó que le llegó la hora-cruzo los brazos-.

-Mike calla a tu novia antes de que lo haga yo-respondió Harold cerrando el puño-.

-ADELANTE HAZLO NO VALDRA LA PENA QUE DEFIENDAS A UNA ZORRA COMO ELLA-grito miranda (modo de celos: prendido)-.

_Harold se acercó a ella tratando de golpearla pero lo detuvieron._

_-LARGATE DE AQUÍ-grito Alex-._

_-miranda por favor salte-dijo Mike decepcionado-._

_-AHORA LA DEFIENDES._

_-que te vallas._

_Miranda salió _de la habitación enojada (por una tontería como los celos).

-que Vanessa también se valla-dijo la joven de ojos azules-.

-¿Qué YO QUE?

-Vanessa-le suplico Daniel con la mirada-.

Salió azotando la puerta como una loca de frustración (mensaje oculto para las victorians).

-ya cálmense todos-dijeron Will y Marie-recuerden que estamos aquí por Rachel-.

-tienen razón-dijo Harold-es solo que…

-lo sabemos-dijo Destiny-la quieres pero no te rebajes en el nivel de Vanessa y miranda-volteo hacia Daniel y Mike-y ustedes deben hablar con ellas-.

-muy bien-asintieron ambos-.

_Sin que se dieran cuenta Stefan estaba escuchando y viendo todo a través de una ventana y si… la joven que estaba en coma era su hermana la pudo observar no había cambiado casi nada solo en el cabello se lo había cortado y tenía mechones de colores. Quedo tan impresionado que por accidente se calló haciendo escándalo además de que aplasto a Vanessa (XD) los demás se dieron cuenta de eso y bajaron a ver quién era._

_Stefan se levantó disculpándose con Vanessa._

_-yo lo siento no quise-lo interrumpieron-._

_-OYE-grito Daniel-._

_Stefan volteo y huyo tratando de que no lo atraparan._

_-no, espera-hablo Destiny- VUELVE-percatándose de su velocidad- ES UN VAMPIRO DANIEL NO DEJES QUE SE VALLA._

_Stefan siguió corriendo pero lo alcanzo Daniel con su cuerpo (y valla que cuerpazo ¿verdad directioners?) _

_-SUELTENME-grito con desperacion-._

_-chicos lo tengo-dijo Daniel-y creo que es un americano-._

_Llegaron los demás y Will y Marie se sorprendieron._

_-_oye te conozco eres el extranjero que choco conmigo-dijo Marie molesta-.

-creo que nos estaba espiando-dijo Will-hay que llevarlo a adentro-asintieron los demás-nos debes muchas explicaciones.

-NO POR FAVOR USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN-dijo Stefan tratando de zafarse -.

_En el hotel Harrison…_

Narra Elena:

_Estábamos en el restaurante comiendo era bastante agradable estar en Londres ya que se parecía mucho a Mystic falls, hace un largo rato que no veo a Stefan así que decidí ir a su habitación pero no estaba pregunte al gerente en donde estaba me había dicho que se fue hace como unas 2 horas, trate de llamarlo por celular y nada. Me preocupe mucho y fue hacia Damon._

_-_no encuentro a Stefan ¿lo has visto?-me dijo-.

-no es justo lo que te iba preguntar-dije con un tono preocupante- solo sé que se fue hace como unas 2 horas-.

-¿te lo dijo el gerente?-asentí- maldición Stefan-maldijo un poco-tenemos que buscarlo además de tomar el té- dijo sarcásticamente a lo cual reí-tengo que hablar con él.

-muy bien vamos-nos fuimos como no conocíamos Londres tuvimos que preguntar a algunas personas que lo habían visto.

_Afortunadamente tomo la limosina del hotel y el chofer nos llevó a la dirección por donde se fue y vimos una ¿mansión?_

_Unos minutos antes de eso…_

_Narra Stefan:_

_Los 8 ingleses me llevaron a adentro y me amarraron, con unas cadenas y cada vez que me movía me ardía al parecer tenían verbena…de repente entro una rubia de ojos azules y delgada me observo e hizo un gesto ¿Qué les pasa a los ingleses?_

-¿en dónde está?-pregunto-.

-en el 2 piso en un cuarto floreado-dijo esa tal a verla nosotros tenemos que ver quién es este vampiro americano-volteo hacia mí-no tardes mucho Lindsay-creo que se refería a Rachel tenía que zafarme de esto rápido-.

-muy bien extranjero-se acercó la chica del hotel-a nosotros no nos gusta los espías ni mucho menos si son americanos-saco una estaca-dinos ¿Quién eres?-.

-espera Marie-la detuvo ese tal Will-debemos dejar que hable sin ser amenazado ¿ok?-.

-Ash de acuerdo-oculto la estaca-.

-escucha no queremos hacerte daño-se acercó-solo queremos que quieres y por qué nos espiabas-.

_Me quede callado por un momento y en eso sentí la estaca en mi estómago gemí de dolor._

_-_Marie-dijo Will-.

-no fui yo fue Harold.

-no dice nada y me estoy molestando-que loco-DINOS YA QUE QUIERES.

-escuchen sé que me quieren muerto pero yo la conozco-dije con todas las fuerzas que tenía-.

-¿de quién hablas?-dijo un moreno tatuado-.

-hablo de…de…de-tartamudee por un momento- Rachel

_Quedaron sorprendidos y voltearon entre ellos mismos._

-pero…sigo sin entender-dijo Alex-.

-debe ser una trampa-dijo Harold- di algo sobre ella.

-nació el 16 de julio de 1849, ella viene de Mystic falls, ella se convirtió en vampiro cuando tenía 15 años y tiene 2 hermanos-dije sacando sangre de mi boca y lágrimas de mis ojos-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Destiny-.

-es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar-respondió Harold-¿Quién eres?

-me llamo Stefan Salvatore y soy su hermano.

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escucharme decir eso, me quitaron las cadenas y la estaca. De repente entraron ¿Damon y Elena?_

_-Stefan-grito Elena-._

_-suelten a mi hermano ahora-dijo Damon bastante enojado y sorprendido-._

_-OBLIGANOS GRINGO DE SEGUNDA-grito Mike el pobre no sabe de lo que se le espera-._

_Elena trato de golpear a Destiny pero esta la detuvo, Harold le agarro el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo._

_-SAL DE MI MANSION AHORA-_grito al parecer también era un vampiro-TENGO 20 AÑOS DE SER VAMPIRO Y TE PUEDO ASESINAR AHORA-oh oh-.

-soy más viejo que tu dudo mucho que puedas hacerme daño.

_Ahora estaba matando a Harold y Elena golpeaba Destiny trate de ayudarlos pero Mike me detuvo. Y me volvió a encadenar._

-¿Qué hacen? Creí que me dejaran ir-dije bastante asustado-.

-cambiamos de opinión-vi como de repente esa Marie le rompió el cuello a Damon y Will a Elena-NOOOOOOOO-después de gritar también sentí dolor en el cuello e inmediatamente caí muerto…

_Narra Mike: _

_No quise volver a encadenar a Stefan pero no tuve opción sus amigos trataron de atacarnos y no permitiría que lastimaran a los que quiero, pero Marie y Will exageraron en romperles el cuello._

_-_Mike-Destiny me saco de mis pensamientos-al parecer el norteamericano-señalo a ese ojiazul- era hermano de Stefan lo que significa que también no debimos matarlo junto con su novia-.

-bien los dejaremos aquí hasta que despierten creo que vinieron a rescatar a Stefan-dijo Alex-o tal vez a Rachel-.

-están equivocados-dijo Lindsay bajando de las escaleras-ellos solo vinieron por Stefan, ese hombre de cabello negro ni si quiera sabe que su hermana está viva-señalo al ojiazul-y su novia no tiene ni idea de este asunto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunte-.

-hice un hechizo a Rachel, no pude quitarle el coma, pero si pude entrar a sus memorias y al parecer el único que sabía que estaba viva era Stefan-sonrió plácidamente-.

-entonces no saben nada…creo que tienen que arreglar asuntos-dijo Harold-.

_Al parecer estos norteamericanos son peores que nosotros…de repente oímos un grito de arriba, subimos lo más rápido y vimos algo espantoso y traumante…_

**OMG SE PUSO INTENSO EL CAPITULO Y SON LAS 4:15 AM NO PUDE DORMIR HASTA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL EPISODIO SI LES GUSTO DEJENME UN COMENTARIO, SUGENRANCIAS Y CRITICAS SEAN BUENAS O MALAS.**

**NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA P.D: Paul GRACIAS POR PRESENTAR EL CAPITULO MIENTRAS NO ESTABA **

**SAYOO (DOUBLERAINBOW)**

**ATTE: EDNA SOMERHALDER JOW **

-me alegra que te gusto como presente el capítulo Edna-me dice Paul con una sonrisa tierna-.

-oye recuerda Wesley ella me ama-lo dice con una mueca-.

-tranquilos chicos a los 2 los amo por igual.

-lo sabia

-entonces porque ella tiene más fotos de mi sin camisaeh?

-ammm chicos

-no es cierto

-tan solo despídanse ¿si?

-NOS VEMOS LECTORES-dice Ian gritando-AHORA SI A PELEAR

-Y QUE VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL-comienzan a pelear-.

-ay Dios mío


	5. capitulo 5: Secretos familiares

Wazza mis queridos camaradas comisarios aquí les traigo y complazco con un nuevo capítulo perdonen si me tardo en actualizar lo que pasa esque ya se acercan los exámenes finales y estoy estresada es difícil pero no imposible…antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi querida y fiel lectora y amiga arianator:** kikaprin25**

Sin más que decir empecemos:

_Capítulo 5: secretos familiares._

_Narra Jeremy:_

_Estaba descansado en mi cama, realmente los ingleses sí que saben de decoración, Bonnie y yo nos enviábamos mensajes me dijo que llegaría en 2 días, me emocione mucho ya no puedo esperar a que venga y "hablar" e.e (ese Jeremy es un loquillo XD) fui a la habitación de Elena y Damon pero no estaban me preocupe un poco pues ellos no me avisaron nada…que tal si… espera Jeremy no pienses que les paso algo estamos en Londres dudo mucho que se metieron en problemas, no le tome importancia y decidí dormirme debo dejar de pensar en vampiros y licántropos._

En la mansión de mármol…

Narra Damon (el futuro padre de mis hijos):

_Desperté con un fuerte dolor en el cuello malditos ingleses, me moví pero me ardía todo el cuerpo, al parecer las cadenas tenían verbena, voltee y estaban Stefan y Elena a mi lado también amarrados no lo podía creer creía que yo era el que causaba problemas… ¿DEMONIOS Stefan QUE HICISTE? En eso llega un chico moreno con tatuajes._

-muy bien gringos-saca una estaca-nos han desperado mucho y estamos hartos de esto-dicho eso me enterró la estaca grite de dolor-.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh escucha solo venimos por-fui interrumpido-.

-si sabemos por quienes los llevaremos con ella-.

_¿A quiénes? ¿Con ella? Tenía muchas preguntas nos llevaron a un cuarto mediano con muy poca luz en eso despiertan Elena y Stefan._

_-auch-se queja Elena por las cadenas-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-tranquila solo unos ingleses locos nos tienen amarrados-hice un sarcasmo-._

_-Damon NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS QUIERO SALIR-grito-AUXILIO-._

_-Elena cálmate-dijo Stefan-todo esto es mi culpa._

_-no es tu culpa Stefan-dijo Elena-te secuestraron._

_Se quedó callado por un momento_

_-Stefan-dije y se volteo-si te secuestraron ¿verdad?-mencione algo molesto-CONTESTA._

_-NO-grito-los estaba espiando para ver si…_

_-¿para ver qué?-dijo Elena-Stefan._

_En eso entran ellos con una camilla y veo a una chica pero no logro reconocerla…_

_-al parecer tenemos una reunión familiar cierto Alex-dijo el idiota de "20 años de ser vampiro"-._

_-es cierto Harold-le dice y guiña un ojo-ahora los dejamos con su hermana._

_-¿hermana?-dijimos al mismo tiempo Elena y yo-._

_-si su hermana-dijo una rubia de pelo corto-oh esperen es cierto este-señalo a Stefan –no les ha dicho._

_-¿de qué está hablando?-le dije a Stefan-._

_-de esto-voltean a la chica y es….SANTO DIOS Rachel ESTA VIVA KATHERYN TENIA RAZON MALDITO Stefan HIJO DE…- creo que los dejaremos solos._

_-Rachel-susurre-._

_-Damon ¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Elena y no le contesto puesto que aún estoy en shock-._

_-es nuestra hermana Rachel-dijo Stefan-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-es lo mismo que quiero saber-dije muy enojado-no que estaba muerta-saque lágrimas de mis ojos-._

_-Damon yo…_

_-SABIAS DE ESTO Y NO ME LO DIJISTE-grite a todo pulmón-JURE QUE JAMAS TE VOLVERIA A ODIAR PERO ME EQUIVOQUE-._

_-escucha…_

_-alguien que me explique esto-dijo Elena-._

_-si dile Stefan ya que al igual que ella no sé lo que pasa._

_-muy bien se los diré…_

_Del otro lado de la casa…_

_-_se van a pelear de eso no hay duda-dijo Alex-y la verdad no culpo a ese tal Damon.

-no es para tanto.

-Destiny si es para tanto-dice Mary-¿Cómo te al saber que tu hermano muerto en realidad ha estado vivo por mucho el tiempo y no sabías?

-tienes razón

-en serio que estos tienen bastante **secretos familiares**-dice Mike-.

**Sé que es algo corto pero hasta ahí llego mi inspiración no se enojen conmigo verán más en la próxima déjenme sus críticas, opiniones y sugerencias nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)**


	6. Chapter 6: la verdad siempre sera dolor

_Wazza camaradas comisarios después de tantos días sin dejar evidencia… vengo con un maratón especial de 3x1, así es 3 episodios, y como ya se acerca la hora de la verdad para que ahora nuestros demás personajes como: Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Katherine, Nadia etc. Aparezcan._

_Tenemos nuevos invitados, eso incluyendo a Ian y Paul, quiero pedir disculpas si en serio me tarde demasiado pero los exámenes y proyectos "especiales para puntos extra" se terminaron, aunque aún no salgo de vacaciones ¬¬ los complaceré con el marató antes les recomiendo que lean el maratón con la canción All about us de t.A.T.u_

_-Para abreviar hemos vuelto ¿verdad Paul?_

_-Si-hace un baile gracioso XD-._

_-chicos relájense a mí también me alegra a ver vuelto…Ian no te quites la camisa…mejor si quítatela y Paul baja de la mesa y deja de bailar la macarena._

_-NOOOO_

_-ABRAZO GRUPAL-dice Ian aun si la camisa ajhsgdfjhfkfa-_

_-esto es lindo y raro, no puedo alcanzar el mouse. ¿Alguien puede decir los agradecimientos?_

_-yo lo haré-Ian agarra un papel y dice- un saludo y agradecimiento a: __**kikaprin25. **__ Y claro un beso de mi parte._

_-ahora si empecemos-decimos los 3-._

_Capítulo 6: la verdad siempre será dolor_

_En Mystic falls…._

_Narra Caroline:_

_Estaba limpiando la casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie, siempre me ha gustado organiza fiestas, si por mi fuera estudiara para eso, en fin tocan el timbre, veo y es Tyler, al abrirla saca un ramo de rosas de su espalda y le contesto con un beso._

_(_Lo sé el principio está algo empalagoso para mí pero bueno quería poner algo romántica esta pareja sigamos)

_Me deja de besar por un momento y lo dejo pasar._

-la casa se ve increíble-me dice al entrar y observar todo-creo que al fin te has superado-sonríe-.

-gracias esperaba un halago-acomodo mi cabello-pero no uno tan grande-.

-es la verdad Caroline-me toma de la cintura- eres muy dulce-se acerca a mí-.

-eso no es lo que creen los demás-coloco mis brazos en su cuello-.

-al diablo con ellos-me da un beso en la comisura-no te conocen-.

_En eso nos empezamos a besar tiernamente, pocos segundos después la velocidad fue aumentando que le quite la camisa y la arroje al suelo, creo que terminamos acostados en el suelo…en eso alguien entra._

_-_oye Caroline has visto…-entra Matt- ammm perdón esque la puerta estaba abierta y además están a plena entrada.

-no te preocupes Matt-dice Tyler con sarcasmo y enojo-.

_Nos levantamos muy sonrojados por lo que casi íbamos a hacer, le doy la camisa a Tyler, y acompaño a Matt por lo que estaba buscando (_mendigos calenturientos ya me imagino la cara de Matt al verlos XD)_ en eso recibo una llamada de Bonnie diciéndome que vaya rápido al dormitorio por algo urgente, les comente a los chicos y aceptaron venir conmigo._

_Un día antes de eso en Inglaterra…_

_Narra Elena:_

_Quede con mucha duda al oír la palabra hermana, pues ellos nunca la habían mencionado, cuando voltearon a la chica parecía de unos 14 a 15 años, no se parece a ninguno de los 2, miro a Damon y vi algo que ni yo misma lo podía creer, estaba llorando y no por el dolor de las cadenas con verbena, sino al saber que su hermana estaba viva todos estos años y la verdad yo también haría eso._

_Stefan nos cuenta la historia de por qué "Rachel" estaba viva, en eso dice que Katherine lo obligo a hacerlo, zorra, pero él pensaba que no sobreviviría ya que la quemaron y no había bebido ninguna gota de sangre, volteo y vi a Damon con cara de odio y a la vez decepción y la verdad no lo culpo. Termino de contar todo que sabe hasta ese día de marzo de 1864._

_Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Damon decidió hablar…_

-bien-_hizo una pausa pequeña-_ cuando salgamos de aquí matare a Katherine y luego a ti-_señalo a Stefan-._

_-_Damon no hagas nada de lo puedas arrepentirte-_ ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?-._

-eso mismo debiste haber pensado ANTES DE TRATAR HABERLA MATADO-_grita Damon y yo solo volteaba a cada uno a escuchar lo que decía-._

_-_¿CREES QUE NO LO HICE?-.

-PUES AL PARECER-_llora de rabia-_ TE IMPORTO MAS UNA ZORRA PSICOPATA QUE A TU HERMANA…ERES PEOR QUE YO-.

-YA BASTA-_grite y se callaron al instante-_ en primera Damon has hecho cosas peores y en segunda Stefan-_voltea hacia mí-_ Damon tiene razón no parece que hubieras pensado eso-.

_De nuevo hubo un silencio pero duro muy poco, cuando entraron los ingleses aplaudiendo._

-Eso fue impresionante-_lo dijo un chico de pelo rizado-_ me gusto más la forma de pensar de el-_señala a Damon-_ pero el premio a mejor maldito se lo lleva Stefan-_ lo dice con una sonrisa sarcástica-._

_-_Harold tiene razón por si se preguntan, si, los estábamos escuchando y, no, no conocíamos esa versión de la verdadera historia-.

-pero creo que no nos hemos presentado-_para ser ingleses son mal educados _(jajajajajaja ja de hecho)-.

_Mientras en Mystic falls…_

_Narra Bonnie:_

_Estaba soñando con una entrada de una mansión muy grande, todo lo demás esta de color negro el camino me indicaba que fuera hacia adelante, abrí la puerta y me encontré a una vieja amiga de la familia, tenía aproximadamente 50 años ,recuerdo que hizo un hechizo de envejecimiento lento lo que la hace ver de 24 años._

_Era de pelo rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca y muy delgada, su nombre es Lindsay…_

_Me acerque hacia ella y me miro con una cara de ternura y duda a la vez, me agarra de la mano y me indica que la acompañe._

-te tengo que mostrar algo urgente-_dice con frialdad eso era típico de ella-._

_-_¿A dónde me llevas?-_pregunte algo tímida y con miedo-._

-ya lo veras tus amigos están en peligro-_¿Qué?-_ y tienes que saber la verdad-_me mira fijamente como si estuviera diciéndome que confié en ella pase lo que pase._

_Asiento con la cabeza y me guía a un pequeño cuarto de color rosa y con flores alrededor, ahí veo a una chica de 15 años acostada, la veo que despierta y ve algo en la ventana, de repente una bala le atraviesa el estómago y ella grita de dolor yo iba ir hacia ella para ayudarla pero Lindsay me detiene._

_-_no puedes hacer nada estamos en un recuerdo no te puede ver Bonnie-_ es increíble por lo que esté pasando esta chica-¿_ves a esa muchacha?-_veo a alguien con una capa y asumí que era ella y asentí- _ esa es una de las brujas más peligrosas de la historia le disparo una bala de demonio-_ imposible las balas de demonio son demasiado difíciles de conseguir, solo se venden en europa y su efecto puede matar a una persona… o a los que le rodean-._

_-_pero si sobrevive-_dije algo asustada y confundida-._

-entonces vivirá con esa maldición por lo que le queda de vida-.

_Veía como sufría pero aún no entendía que tenía que ver con Elena o con Jeremy._

_-_te enseñare lo siguiente y si puedo leer tu mente esta es mi ilusión-_ quede atónita y de nuevo la seguí caminamos por un buen rato hasta llegar a una ventana me dijo que la viera y pude ver a…_

_¿Stefan? Estaba peleando con esa chica de la bala…_

-no se lo digas a nuestro padre-_dijo Stefan espera ¿nuestro?-._

_-_claro que lo haré Stefan por poco muero-_menciono con lágrimas-._

-entonces él también te matara-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-te convertí en vampiro así que tú también estarás muerta hermanita-_¿la convierto en vampiro y aun así no hizo nada? Y ¿hermanita? Ellos nunca habían mencionado nada de eso-._

_Seguimos viendo la discusión hasta el punto donde Thomas Salvatore buscaba los vampiros y capturaba a Katherine y a esa chica y la quemaron…no podía seguir y tape mis ojos._

-lo sé es espantoso todo esto_-_ _comento Lindsay abrazándome-_.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué fue eso?-_pregunte-._

-esto es algo de lo que paso en 1864 y ella es la hermana de Stefan y Damon-_comento seriamente- _y te lo muestro porque un grupo de londinenses los capturo junto con Elena, piensan que los espiaban y trabajan para Katherina Petroba-_no lo puedo tengo que ir ahora mismo a Londres por ellos-_antes de que despiertes tengo que hacer 2 cosas-_pero rápido-_ ¿odias a Damon?-.

-claro que si-_conteste molesta-_ ha hecho cosas terribles-.

-¿tan terribles como lo que hizo Stefan?-_pregunto levantando una ceja-._

_-_pues no pero de seguro él tampoco se preocupó por su hermana-_dicho esto se echó a reír-_

_-_no sabes lo que dices el lloro en su muerte y Stefan nunca le dijo que estaba viva y Damon lloro por casi toda su vida-.

-eso no es cierto-_conteste incrédula Damon Salvatore no tiene compasión o nostalgia-._

-sabía que dirías esto así que no me dejas opción que hacer esto-_agarra mi cabeza y empieza hacerme un hechizo y dice-"_cuando despiertes llamaras a la persona más cercana que esté en el pueblo y si ella dice algo de malo de Damon o lo compara con Stefan le harás el mismo hechizo y le mostraras lo que acabas de ver -.

_Dicho esto desperté de golpe creyendo que solo era una pesadilla vi mi mano y mis piernas se empezaron a mover y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no me obedecía, tome el teléfono y le marque a Caroline diciéndole que viniera lo más rápido posible y dijo que si colgué y sentía que me desmayaba al parecer el hechizo si tenía efecto._

_Londres 3:00 am…_

_Narra Damon (_mi esposo *_*):

_No podía dormir ni aunque esos idiotas me dieran tranquilizantes, yo solo quería ver más de cerca a Rachel , abrazarla y decirme a mí mismo que todo esto no es un sueño, la veo por un buen rato no ha cambiado nada, solo en el cabello pero eso es lo de menos lo más importante esque esté viva _

_Y si voy a matar Stefan y a Katherine después de esto pero solo quiero estar cerca de ella. Trate de romper las cadenas pero no funcionaba, intente e intente pero nada, en eso escucho desde lejos (_recuerden que es vampiro y puede escuchar a muchos kilómetros lejos de él lo recuerdo solo para los que no saben sigamos) _y se dirigía hacia acá decide hacerme el dormido, entraron los idiotas de Harold y Mike vi de reojo que se llevaron a Elena y Rachel cuando los vi salirse abrí los ojos y con toda mi fuerza me libere de las cadenas estaba un poco adolorido pero me mantenía de pie, le quite las cadenas a Stefan y trate de despertarlo._

_-_Stefan-_le hable pero no reaccionaba-_ Stefan hermanito despierta-_ que dormilón-._

_-_no Katherine no deberíamos hacerlo aquí-_dijo dormido yo sabía de lo que estaba "hablando" con Katherine que asco-._

_ -_Stefan MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA-_ dicho esto le di una cachetada y al fin despertó- _ levántate hay que ir por ellas y largarnos de este estúpido lugar.

-¿por ellas? Nos lleváramos a Rachel-_pregunto-._

_-_si hermanito ahora hay que buscarlas en esta mansión-.

-creo que ya se en donde están…

_De nuevo en Mystic falls unas horas antes…_

_Narra Caroline:_

_Estábamos por fin en el dormitorio si, decide quedarme en casa de Tyler pero sigo yendo a la universidad y Bonnie pidió permiso para tener su propio cuarto, en fin, llegamos y la llame pero no contestaba voy a su cuarto y la veo desmayada._

_-_Oh por Dios Bonnie-_la miro con miedo-_Tyler, Matt vengan-_vinieron y me ayudaron a llevarla a su cama les dije que fueran por agua y un trapo para bajarle la temperatura, si está enferma, me traen las cosas y las empiezo a colocar sobre ella Tyler me sugiere que si pueden por unas medicinas pienso que es buena idea, asiento con la cabeza y van a la farmacia de pronto veo que Bonnie empieza a despertar._

-Caroline…-_dijo un poco mareada-._

_-_tranquila Bonnie ya estoy aquí-.

-yo te tengo que decir…-.

-shhh-_pongo mi dedo en su boca-_tranquila me lo puedes decir luego Tyler y Matt fueron por unas medicinas…-_me interrumpe -._

_-_¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-.

-si claro-_digo sonriente-._

_-_¿odias a Damon?-_esa pregunta me puso de malas hice una mueca pues había olvidado que Elena y él se fueron a Londres así de improviso-._

_-_creo que ya sabes la respuesta-.

-con eso no me basta necesito que me digas sí o no-.

-si lo odio no sé porque Elena cometió la estupidez de dejar a Stefan por ese cretino infeliz-_dicho esto veo que los ojos de Bonnie cambian de color azul se levanta y pone sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me empieza a hacer una clase de hechizo trato de liberarme pero no puedo moverme. Me ardía la cabeza._

_De repente veo imágenes de Stefan y de Damon en mi cabeza…veo su historia y también a una joven de 15 años…_

-crees que Stefan es un príncipe ¿no? Ahora veras la verdad…

a veces la verdad es más dolorosa que la mentira

**Fin de este episodio pero relájense que todavía falta otros 2 capítulos muy largos seguiremos con el maratón en unos minutos subiré el otro.**

**Atte.: Edna somerhalder jow hemmings**

**-**_Paul ¿ya tienes las palomitas?-._

_-tranquila Candice en un minuto estarán listas-dice Ian sentado en un sillón-._

_-CANDICE ACCOLA lectores-aplaudo-._

_-hola lectores-._

_-Candice no te acerques mucho-._

_-lo siento _

_ En eso Paul hace un beat box_

_-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Ian-._

_-cuando estoy feliz hago eso-dice comiendo una palomita-._

_-no hagas eso-._

_-estas celoso porque yo si lo puedo hacer y tú no-lo dice en tono de burla-._

_-Chicos no tiren las palomitas en un momento subirá capitulo…NO PELEEN…NOOOOO TIREN LAS PALOMITAS…NOOOOOO…_


	7. Chapter 7: la decision parte 1

_Wazza aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo como lo prometí, los chicos están comiendo palomitas pues ya lo quieren ver. Sin más que decir empecemos_

_Capítulo 7: La decisión parte 1_

_Narra Stefan:_

_Estábamos en el 2 piso estoy seguro de que Elena y Rachel están, ahí, pero no sé qué le diría a mi hermana no le puedo decir __"oye hay que olvidar que te convertí en vampiro, que casi dejo que te maten y que ya no ando con Katherine" __sería una mentira decirle eso, si lamento haberle hecho eso pero lo de Katherine sigo con ella, aunque no lo crean._

_Estuvimos buscando por todas las habitaciones, hasta que entramos a una grande, y si ahí estaban, pude ver a Elena dormida se veía hermosa dormida admito que la extraño mucho pero sé que está "bien" con Damon (_yo siento que la pareja de ElenaxStefan se parecía mucho a crepúsculo porque los 2 son buenos y ustedes entienden perdón si tú eres team Stefan este es mi punto de vista pero bueno sigamos) _Damon entra rápido a desatarla y me dice…_

-ve por Rachel-_en eso la veo acostada Elena seguía en la silla amarrada, pero Rachel estaba acostada como si ellos la quisieran, tal vez como si esta fuera su hogar, por lo que recuerdo Alex había dicho que ella llego a Londres en 1895 así que si ya está acostumbrada. La veo y se ve tierna durmiendo, se me sale una lagrima rebelde al saber que aún está en coma, le quito las cobijas y trato de cargarla en eso siento que empieza a abrir un poco los ojos, Damon me dice que me dé prisa._

_\- _oye…-_me agarra del hombro y ve lo mismo que estoy viendo queda en shock por unos segundos y al fin reacciona-_ llévate a Elena-_quede confundido-_ que te lleves a Elena –_ lo vuelve a decir y asentí tomo a Elena en mis brazos y bajo con cuidado las escaleras, de repente oigo que alguien está en la sala._

_Narra Damon (ahshhaskghgdg que sexy):_

_Pude notar que se estaba moviendo, eso me hacía muy feliz la he extrañado desde ese día que "supuestamente" murió, veo que mueve sus manos, aun no despertaba pero estaba recuperando la conciencia, en eso oigo un ruido de abajo…Stefan me dirijo hacia abajo y… no otra vez malditos. Veo que Daniel golpea a Stefan y que miranda trata de llevarse a Elena, mi enojo empieza a surgir y me voy contra ellos._

_ -_USTEDES NO IRAN A NINGUNA PARTE-_me grita y recibo un puño en mi cara _(su rostro perfecto *_*)-.

-TU NO ME ORDENAS-_le devuelvo el golpe, Stefan se coloca atrás de él y le rompe el cuello siento que alguien me ataca por la espalda y era miranda- _LO SIENTO YO NO GOLPEO A LAS MUJERES -_dicho esto me escupe en el ojo-_si así lo quieres-_ la lance al suelo dejándola inconsciente-._

_-_pudiste haber sido un poco amable-_me dice Stefan-._

_-_yo le advertí y ella me escupió en el ojo-_ rodea los ojos y carga a Elena, en eso recuerdo algo Rachel subo a la habitación y me encuentro con Mike y Harold junto a ella- _¿Qué hacen ahí?-.

-no lo se déjame pensar…ah si nosotros vivimos aquí-_dijo Mike que por más que deteste admitirlo tiene razón-._

_-_y vinimos a ver como estaba…ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes estaban amarrados-.

-y que me vas a romper el cuello, clavarme una estaca o ¿Qué?-_digo con fastidio-._

_-_nosotros no-_dicen-_ pero ella si-.

_Volteo y es Destiny con una jeringa y me inyecta algo comenzó a marearme y le grito Stefan, no responde, veo que lo llevan cargando al igual que Elena me tiro al suelo y comienzo a ver borroso todo, en serio son demasiado persistentes, son peores que yo._

_Narra Harold (_recuerden que es Harry styles por si tú eres directioner/boy y estás leyendo esto):

_Estaba en mi cama soñando, más bien recordando el día que conocí a Mike, Alex, Daniel, William y sobre todo… Rachel. Muchos creen que hace 20 años me volví vampiro por culpa de Katherina Petroba, y si es cierto pero yo antes era inmortal, veo que era 1967 afuera de un auditorio donde se iban a presentar "The Beatles" fui uno de los afortunados de verlos…_

_Flashback…_

_Faltaban 30 minutos para que iniciara el concierto, estaba afuera, llevaba un gorro francés, camisa blanca, pantalones holgados y unos bocacines color café. Trabajaba repartiendo periódicos y tuve que ahorrar casi todo mi salario para poder venir para acá, miro el lugar y una sonrisa me ilumina camino un poco esperando, cuando en eso un grupo de chicos chocan contra mí._

_-_AUCH-_ todos gritamos de dolor sobándonos la cabeza-_ lo sentimos, llevamos algo de prisa-_dice un muchacho moreno-._

_-_ aún falta como 30 minutos-_conteste observando mi reloj-._

_-_si pero queríamos-_los demás observan al rubio de ojos azules-_bueno quería llegar temprano porque aquí venden los mejores bizcochos y tenía hambre- (si se dan cuenta puse algo relacionado de Niall en la vida real)-.

-nos tiene como locos-_dice un chico de pelo chino como el mío-_solo por unos bizcochos-.

-esque son muy ricos-_dije algo gracioso-._

_-_lo ven él sabe-_todos reímos cuando lo dijo-_ .

-saben me agradan-.

-tú también-_ la verdad jamás había hablado con alguien tanto tiempo lo se soy un poco tímido-_nos presentamos-_me levanta la mano para saludar-_soy Daniel-_la estrecho-._

-un gusto soy William-.

-soy George Alexander Roberts Jr.-_quede impresionado-_pero puedes decirme Alex-.

-eso ni si quiera rima, por cierto soy Michael-.

-no te burles no es mi culpa que mis padres me llamaran así-_ lo dice con un puchero y me río de eso-._

-mi nombre es Harold-_nos terminamos de presentar y hable del concierto- ¿_así que vinieron a ver a "The Beatles"? o solo vinieron por los bizcochos-_pregunte recordando que faltaban 15 minutos-._

_-_claro que vinimos a verlos son los mejores-_dice William-._

_-_y también por los bizcochos-_dijo Alex-._

_-_los 5 estuvimos esperando por esto desde hace unos meses-_dice "Mike" espera dijo ¿5?-._

_-_yo solo veo 4-_dije confundido-._

_-_lo que pasa esque Rachel nuestra amiga fue por su bufanda que se le olvido en el automóvil-_menciona Alex-._

_-_es despistada-.

-oye oí eso -_escucho una voz femenina juvenil y todos volteamos o mirar. Veo a una chica de ojos oscuros, cabello negro, un poco largo, pálida y llevaba un vestido color verde para mí con solo verla me pareció hermosa (_uyyyyyyyyyyyy el Harold le gusta Rachel loquillo XD)-.

-ahí estas te tardaste un siglo-_menciona Daniel con tono divertido y preocupado, la agarra de la cintura en eso me siento molesto (_¿celos? ¿Dónde? Jajajajajaja)-.

-tranquilo padre-_menciona y todos ríen, hasta yo-._

_-_él es Harold-_le dice en el oído y vuelvo a sentirme molesto-._

_-_es un placer, soy Rachel-_levanta la mano para saludar, la tomo y le doy un beso en su mano, hecho esto se sonroja-._

_Estuvimos hablando por un momento cuando fuimos a comprar bizcochos para Alex y entramos al concierto, veo a Rachel y grita como loca diciendo: __"Te amo George Harrison" "cásate conmigo" "eres perfecto para mí, tú también Paul ahhhhhh"__ rio ante eso y seguimos disfrutando del concierto William me llama y me dice…_

_-_no te hagas ilusiones con ella está un poco destrozada por lo de su familia_-__quedo confundido pero me gusta y mucho…_

_Fin de Flashback_

_Despierto, al escuchar un ruido en la sala, salgo de mi cama y me dirijo hacia ella, veo que Stefan trata de huir, rápidamente entro al cuarto de Daniel y al de miranda y les digo que se encarguen de ellos, en eso observo el cuarto de Rachel, entre y estaba Mike a lado de ella._

-¿no deberías estar dormido?-_pregunte-._

_-_¿y tú?-_ me pregunta y reí me acerco a la cama, la observo y le acaricio su mejilla-_ todavía la amas ¿cierto?-_me vuelve a preguntar y me dio pena admitirlo-._

_-_si-.

-pues yo digo que si quieres que sea tu novia ahora les pidas permiso a sus hermanos-_dijo divertido y rio pero eso no me causo gracia-._

_-_no digas idioteces-.

-wow yo solo decía…-_lo interrumpo-._

-nada, no digas eso, ellos se la quieren llevar y yo no permitiré eso-_dije enojado-._

_-_oye cuando ella despierte y los vea tendrá que decidir si se queda o si se va-_admito que tiene razón pero no quiero que se valla, no ahora, nunca estoy enamorado de ella desde hace unos años y jamás le dije lo que sentía por ella soy un idiota y cobarde lo se iba a responderle pero llega Damon-._

_-_¿Qué hacen ahí?-_dice molesto como si esta fuera su casa ¬¬-._

_-no lo se déjame pensar…ah si nosotros vivimos aquí-dice Mike a lo cual reí un poco noto que Damon en serio le preocupa Rachel aun así no dejare que se la lleven-._

_-_y vinimos a ver a Rachel-_dije-_ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes estaban amarrados-_ veo que Destiny está detrás de el con una jeringa llena de montunius una sustancia que nos dio Lindsay para emergencias y le daría la señal para que se la inyectara-._

-y me van a romper el cuello, clavarme una estaca o ¿Qué?-_dice fastidiado no sabe lo que le espera-._

_-_nosotros no,-_digo-_pero ella si-_le doy la señal a Destiny y lo inyecta empieza a caer-._

_-_ahí viene Alex con Stefan-_dice Mike-._

_Lo traía cargando, les dije que los llevaran de nuevo al cuarto "especial" recogimos todo y vimos que eran las 4 de la mañana estábamos cansados me dirijo hacia mi habitación y Alex me detiene._

_-_¿Cuándo le dirás?-_me pregunta- _si sabes que cuando despierte se querrá ir con ellos ¿verdad?-_lo menciona mientras come un pan con mantequilla sí que es comelón (_si cierto XD)-.

-si pero no me atrevo a decirle-.

-eres un cobarde-_ lo dice como niño chiquito-._

-¿me estas apoyando o juzgando?-_le dije enojado-._

_-_las 2 cosas-(jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Alex loquillo)

-cuando despierte se lo diré y si ella se va será porque ella lo decida, no porque sus hermanos se la lleven-_dicho esto me despedí de él y entre a mi habitación, me acosté y quede en un sueño profundo…_

_Narra Elena:_

_Estaba soñando que estábamos en Francia corriendo como locos, como si estuviéramos pidiendo ayuda, empiezo a ver muchas imágenes tan rápido, y escucho una voz que me dice: "__todos somos dopengangers" __dicho eso veo a ¿Damon? Caminado sin su camisa, dirigiéndose hacia Rachel ella casi no llevaba nada de ropa solo tenía un short y su brasier veo que la comienza a besar… ¿Damon BESANDO A SU HERMANA? NO PUEDE SER QUE ASCO ESTO NO…tranquila Elena esto solo debe ser un sueño observo más cerca a Damon y veo que su cabello es diferente hasta su acento y que lleva una cicatriz en la espalda, yo que recuerde (_y vaya que recuerda e.e Elena suertuda ¬¬) _ no tiene eso, a no ser…que él sea un dopenganger. Sí. Eso tiene más sentido quizás esto no es un sueño, tal vez sea una visión de lo que puede pasar si Rachel se va con nosotros._

_Cuando ella despierte no solo tomara __**la decisión **__ de quedarse o irse, yo también decidiré si ira con nosotros, no permitiré que lo que acabo de pase…_

**OMG EL CAPITULO SE PUSO INTENSO…TAL VEZ LO DEJE HASTA AHÍ…NAH MENTIRA CLARO QUE LA SEGUIRE EN UNOS MOMENTOS LE SUBO EL 3 EPISODIO, ¿Qué HORA ES? SON LAS 1:10 AM Y SIGO ESCRIBIENDO POR USTEDES EH? NOS LEEMOS EN UN RATO **

ATTE. Edna somerhalder jow hemmings

-más te vale continuarla eh? Edna-dice Candice mientras come palomitas-.

-tranquila Candice claro que la seguiré-.

-se me antojaron unos bizcochos-dice Paul- hoy ando muy comelón-.

-has de estar embarazado-dije-.

-no es gracioso Edna-.

-prométeme que la vas a seguir Edna-dice Ian con un puchero awwww-

-si-.

-por eso te quiero-me da un beso-.

-Candice yo quiero palomitas-.

-nooooooooooooo te las daré-le enseña la lengua como niña chiquita LOL-.

-dame palomitas…

-JAMAS SON MIAS…


	8. Chapter 8: La decision parte 2

_Wazza llegamos al 3 y último capítulo de este maratón, este será extra especial pues será muy largo y adelante algunas cosas porque si no las escribía se me iban a ir y detesto desperdiciar ideas pero bueno…seguiremos con el episodio _

_Empecemos…_

_Capítulo 8: la decisión parte 2_

_Narra Stefan:_

_Despertamos muy adoloridos sentimos como si nos habían inyectado algo en el cuello, veo que volvimos al mismo cuarto, en serio estas ya no son vacaciones, ahora que recuerdo ¿Por qué Jeremy NO HA PEDIDO AYUDA O NOS HA BUSCADO? En serio cuanto le importa su hermana, empiezo a moverme y veo que las cadenas son más gruesas y tienen el doble de verbena, me duele mucho no puedo creer que esos protejan tanto a Rachel._

_Veo que entran Daniel, Destiny y William con unos aparatos extraños, ven que estamos despiertos y sonríen…_

_-_muy bien-_dice William-_ ahora si podemos hacer esto por las buenas…-_agarra unas pinzas que al parecer tienen electricidad-._

_ -_o por las malas-_termina Destiny-._

-es solo por protección les prometemos que no dolerá mucho-_menciona Daniel-_solo les haremos unas preguntas-.

-oigan no tenemos tiempo para esto solo queremos irnos de aquí…-_dice Elena desperada-._

_-_con Rachel, lo sabemos, pero les diré algo…NO-NOS-A-GRA-DAN y no los dejaremos ir hasta saber que planea Katherina Petroba-_dice Daniel demonios Katherine ¿ahora que les hiciste?-_Destiny enciéndelo-_dicho eso Destiny enciende el aparato y comienza a hacer chispas y las cadenas comienzan a temblar…-_

-créanme esto será más rápido si contestan con la verdad-_menciona William y nos pone esas pinzas en los brazos-_ahora comencemos…

_En Nueva York…_

_Narra Katherine (_sorpresa):

_Nueva York, hogar de Broadway y de los grandes negocios, un buen lugar para vivir si esque sabes negociar y claro si eres un poco egoísta, yo obviamente tengo una maestría en eso._

_Me encontraba caminando tranquila, observando la ciudad contaminada no puede estar peor pero al menos nadie me conoce y estoy bien aquí de repente me entra una llamada…_

_Llamada telefónica:_

_-__¿hola?-._

_-__Katherina Petroba cuanto tiempo ha pasado…__-dice una voz femenina me parece familiar pero no sé quién es-._

_-__¿Quién eres?__-._

_-__es cierto olvide, que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos…-__esto me está empezando a asustar no recuerdo a muchas personas y menos si solo me hablan por teléfono, lo se tengo pésima memoria,-._

_-__escucha si estás pensando en amenazarme o te debo algo no intentes en buscarme porque…-__me interrumpe-._

_-__por qué huirás lo se cariño te conozco bien, te daré una pista Córcega, Francia traías un vestido gastado y andabas pidiendo asilo y robabas dinero.__-_

_No es posible se supone que estaba ahogada en una tumba y se encontraba en el museo Louvre como algo súper frágil incluso más valiosa que todas las pinturas de Da Vinci…_

_-__¿sigues ahí?__-pregunto con preocupación y a la vez satisfacción-._

_-__Monique Delacroix…_

_-__así es cariño te tardaste mucho para adivinar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y planear algo que nos incluye-__dice con felicidad y a la vez elegancia-._

_-__lo siento trabajo sola y no quiero meterme en más problemas__-wow ¿yo dije eso?-._

_-__eso no se lo dijiste a tu hija Nadia cariño-._

_-__¿Cómo sabes de ella?-._

_-__recuerda que te conozco muy bien además de que estoy en Nueva York y las vi hace unos días-._

_No quise pelear con ella ya que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ella me enseñó a manejar la frase __**"mejor ustedes que yo"**__ y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_-¿__te parece si hablamos en un lugar más privado que por teléfono?_-_pregunte pues hasta yo sabía que no era seguro hablar por celular-._

_-__me parece bien nos vemos en la cafetería que está en la esquina de Central Park el martes a las 3:00 pm-._

_-__¿Qué es eso que tenemos que planear?-._

_-__solo te diré que…los dopengangers estamos en grave peligro y de que los "seguidores de Sylas" nos mataran si no hacemos algo pronto__-._

_-__espera ¿Qué?-._

_-__me tengo que ir nos vemos el martes__-._

_-__NO MONIQUE NO CUELGUES TIENES QUE EXPLI…- me interrumpe-._

_-__adiós Katherina-._

_Fin de la llamada telefónica._

_No es posible que los seguidores de Sylas nos estén persiguiendo creo que tendré que hablar con ella, pero no lo haré para proteger a Elena o a todos los que sean dopengangers sino lo haré para protegerme y a Stefan._

_Guarde mi celular y pedí un taxi para regresar al apartamento con Nadia, trate de llamar a Stefan pero no contestaba demonios estaba tranquila ¿porque ahora? ¿Por qué a mí? _

_Maldita sea…gracias universo…_

_Mientras en Mystic falls…_

_Narra Caroline:_

_Estaba empacando para ir a Londres después de lo que Bonnie me enseño quede totalmente en shock…_

_Flashback_

-¿Caroline estas bien?-_pregunto Bonnie muy preocupada y de nuevo tenía el color de ojos que se le acostumbro a ver-._

-no exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?-_pregunte con temor y confusión a la vez-._

-lo que acabas de ver fue lo que el maldito Stefan hizo ese día y que por una vez de todas dejes de pensar que Damon es un demonio o algo así-_la voz de Bonnie cambio al igual que sus ojos-_nadie es perfecto Caroline pero quieres aparentar que si-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Bonnie?-_pregunte aterrada no la reconocía-._

-no soy Bonnie, yo solo estoy utilizando su cuerpo para darte una advertencia, mi nombre es Lindsay, soy de Londres vine a avisarles a los más cercanos de Elena, Stefan y Damon que ellos están en peligro y necesitan ser rescatados-.

_No lo puedo creer por más enojada este con Elena es mi amiga y no la puedo abandonar…_

-¿En dónde están?-.

-tu deberías de saberlo…_-me arrodille y le suplique con la mirada para que me dijera-_están en la mansión Baker al otro lado de Londres, un grupo de ingleses los tienen ahí y piensan que trabajan para Katherine Peears.-

-¿y Jeremy?-_vi su cara de duda-_el hermano de Elena-.

-al parecer alguien se lo ha llevado no sé quién pero tiene que ver con Sylas-_no podía creer todo lo que me decía ¿Cómo sabía que era verdad?_-sé que no me crees pero piensa porque te mentiría sobre algo tan importante como esto, soy una bruja Bonnie es como una hija y si ella está en peligro o su familia yo me encargo de que todo esté bien-.

_Sigo en shock no puedo mover las piernas…_

-iré a Londres mañana-_por fin decide hablar-._

-Caroline-_me llama y volteo-_deja de odiar a Damon yo sé muy bien lo que te digo, hay personas que merecen ser odiadas pero el… no…- (de hecho él es amado por muchas mujeres y adolescentes incluyéndome XD) – no dejes que Bonnie vaya contigo y no le dirás nada a tu novio de esto ¿entendiste?-.

_Asentí con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que se había ido del cuerpo de Bonnie la acomode en su cama en eso llegan Matt y Tyler con las medicinas que les pedí me levanto y hago como si nada hubiera pasado, simulo que le doy una jarabe a Bonnie la acuesto y nos vamos de ahí, les dije que tenía que ir a Londres para un asunto familiar, quisieron venir pero los convencí para que no fueran conmigo…_

_Fin de Flashback_

_Termino de empacar, agarro mis ahorros, tomo mis cosas y salgo, son las 6:00 am y Tyler está durmiendo le dejo una nota, subo a mi auto y me dirijo hacia al aeropuerto._

_Esa frase no deja de sonar en mi cabeza: __**"hay personas que merecen ser odiadas pero él no" **__ tal vez ella tenga razón…_

_De regreso a Inglaterra…_

_Narra Damon:_

_Estaba fastidiado, cansado y adolorido estas personas deberían matarlas (_lo que Damon quiso decir fue "mátenlos antes de que dejen crías" XD) _solo quería irme de aquí lo más antes posible, estos no dejaban de preguntarnos sobre Katherine, maldita perra psicópata en serio la odio, no dejaban de torturarnos…vi a Elena como sufría me duele tanto verla así volteo y ahí está Daniel me coloca otra pinza en la pierna y veo que aumenta el voltaje de electricidad de la maquina…_

-te volveré a preguntar-_me dice y se acerca- _¿de qué trata el plan de Katherina Petroba?

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir…NO SE DE QUE PLAN ME HABLAS ENTIENDAN NOSOTROS NO SABEMOS NADA DE ESO-_grito enojado y le indica a Destiny que prenda la máquina y siento el voltaje en todo mi cuerpo no soporto el dolor que ya casi no puedo gritar-._

_-_YA BASTA DEJENLO EN PAZ-_grita Elena, Destiny apaga la maquina se acerca a ella y le da una bofetada-_por favor libérenos_-dijo susurrando-._

_-_en serio no sabemos de ese tal plan que ustedes dicen-_menciona Stefan-_les prometemos que no le diremos a nadie de esto-.

-no nos vean la cara de idiotas…-.

-con solo verlos la gente sabe que son idiotas-_menciono frustrado veo que William se iba a acercar a mí pero Destiny lo detiene _-.

-tranquilo Will-_se acomoda su rubio y corto cabello-_escuchen con gusto los dejaríamos irse pero lamentablemente ustedes tienen mucho que ver con Katherina Petroba o más bien conocida como Katherine Peears y se quieren llevar a Rachel lo cual no podemos permitir eso-_vimos que saca algo de una mochila-_así que tienen 2 opciones: pueden decirnos todo lo que saben de qué Katherina y los dejaremos ir pero sin su hermanita o para ya no sentir dolor podemos clavarle esto…-_saca una estaca de unos 45 metros-_ustedes deciden yo solo estoy ayudando a Harold-.

-dejaremos que hablen-_menciona Daniel-_Will vigílalos-.

_Salen de la habitación y quedamos asustados…_

_-_¿Qué haremos?-_pregunta Stefan-._

_-_nos iremos sin su hermana-_menciona Elena ¿Qué?-._

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-_pregunte enojado-_no podemos dejarla aquí-.

-Elena, Damon tiene razón no la dejaremos ir-_al fin me apoya pero eso no significa que no esté enojado con el-._

_-_por favor ella estará mucho mejor aquí-_no entiendo por qué dice eso-_además no podremos salir de aquí si tratamos de llevárnosla a menos que despierte ahora, nos iremos sin ella-.

-Elena no sabes lo que dices-_wow-_si Jeremy estuviera en su lugar no lo dejarías o ¿sí?_-menciona Stefan-._

_-_no-.

-entonces haremos esto-_susurro-_Stefan ¿puedes oír si ellos están aquí?-.

_El asiente con la cabeza y me dijo que ya no están pero no hay que confiarnos en cualquier momento pueden oírnos._

_Narra Harold:_

_Estaba observando el paisaje del lago recuerdo que un día antes de que Rachel se cayera en el poso, en la noche estábamos viendo las estrellas, y yo…_

_Flashback:_

_-_¿te sabes las constelaciones?-.

-en realidad no-_dije mirando su rostro ya que estábamos acostados-._

_-_mira esa es la osa mayor-_apunta a las estrellas-_a veces me pongo a imaginar que las estrellas hacen figuras-.

-¿figuras?-_quedo asombrado-._

_-_si por ejemplo, esas si le pones atención forman un camello-_agarra mi mano y me enseña-_¿ya lo viste?-.

-si es verdad-_la verdad no le vi la forma pero cuando agarro mi mano los nervios subieron-_así que sabes de estas cosas-.

-pues en realidad mis hermanos me enseñaron de las constelaciones cuando tenía 11 años es por eso que me gusta la noche en especial si están muchas estrellas-_dijo con una lagrima al parecer cada vez que los menciona llora me duele tanto verla así-._

_-_tranquila-_la abrazo, le acaricio el cabello y siento varias lagrimas sobre mi camisa-_nos tienes a nosotros en especial a mí-_dije con una sonrisa me miro y pude ver su brillo en sus ojos oscuros-_.

-gracias Harold eres un gran amigo-_cada vez que escuchaba eso sentía un dolor fuerte en mi pecho ya no quiero ser solo un amigo quiero ser algo más. Quiero que sepa cuánto la amo, de repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos sentí en mi mejilla un beso de ella sentí que mi corazón latía fuerte y mi cara se empezaba a poner colorada-_te sonrojaste-_dice riendo en eso le acaricio la mejilla-._

_-_Rachel…-.

-¿sí?-.

-yo…-_no pude dejar de verla me empecé a acercar hacia ella y sentí muy cerca sus labios contra los míos es ahora o nunca con esto le demostrare lo que siento por ella-_yo…-_en eso sentí sus labios, no lo podía creer, lo que estaba haciendo después de tantos años, por fin la estaba besando, en eso se separa de mí y veo que está en shock-_yo lo siento-.

-no te preocupes-_el momento se volvió incomodo-_fue solo un impulso-.

-si-_ piensa que fue impulso pero esta vez se lo diré-_Rachel yo quiero decirte que…-_hice un pausa y de lanza una mirada de que continúe -_yo te…-_en eso llega Vanessa, le conteste frustrado-_¿Qué quieres?-.

_-_necesito hablar contigo es sobre lo de la sangre…-_dice con malicia es obvio que no quería que estuviera con Rachel-_y no me iré hasta que me acompañes-.

_En eso Rachel se levanta…_

_-_yo tengo que irme-.

-no espera-_Vanessa me sostiene del brazo-._

_-_vamos Harold es muy importante-_me jala y me lleva hacia la cochera-._

_-_¿Cuál es el problema?-.

-que estés con esa americana de segunda ese es el problema-.

-lo hiciste apropósito-.

-no entiendo por qué estas con ella, cuando tienes a una verdadera inglesa detrás de ti-_es increíble que hiciera eso, estaba a punto de tener la mejor oportunidad de decirle lo que siento-._

_-_lo siento Vanessa no me interesas-.

-oye a mí nadie me ignora oíste-_me toma del brazo pero yo volteo y rápidamente la tomo del cuello y la empiezo a asfixiar-._

_-_escúchame bien porque será la última vez que me hagas esto_-mis ojos cambiaron de color y como sabía que Daniel le dio una pulsera de verbena se la quite y la hipnotice-_no quiero que vuelvas a interrumpir ni trates de seducirme eres igual a Katherina Petroba y nunca me fijaría en ti y se le dices algo a Rachel que la lastime yo mismo te matare ¿oíste?-.

-si-_ya casi no le quedaba aire así que la solté-._

_-_vete-.

_Huyo rápido pero se me estaba olvidando algo._

_-_antes de que te vayas no le dirás esto a nadie-_la volví a hipnotizar y le di su pulsera la deje ir. Genial. Por culpa de ella perdí la oportunidad…_

Fin de Flashback

-espera Vanessa-_era la voz de Daniel-._

-déjame en paz-_y esa era Vanessa-_me iré de este lugar-.

-no, al menos dime una razón-_dice suplicando al parecer le gusta las chicas presumidas, egocéntricas y estúpidas-_¿Por qué te vas?-.

-estoy harta que le pongas más atención a esa mocosa que a mí, no entiendes que yo soy tu novia-_de hecho es cierto-._

_-_lo se…-.

-decide ahora es ella o yo-.

-¿Qué?-_como se atreve compararse con Rachel-_estas celosa-.

-sí, sí estoy celosa Y QUIERO DEJAR MUY EN CLARO ALGO-_comenzó a gritar-_ME ALEGRA QUE ESA TIPA ESTE EN COMA NO ENTIENDO POR QUE SE ESFUERZAN TANTO SI YA SABEN QUE MORIRA-.

-YA BASTA-_contesto Daniel-_no permitiré que le hables así-.

-entonces me voy-_agarra su maleta y sale de la mansión ALELUYA ya era ahora-._

_-_¿estás bien?-_pregunte pues todos sabíamos que le gustaba mucho-._

_-_si lo que hace los celos-.

_Adelantos de los próximos capítulos…_

_En nueva York…_

_-_¿estas segura?-.

-sí, quieres salvar a tu hija y a ese tal Stefan…tienes que matar a mi doppeganguer…

_Londres…._

_-_espera Damon no...-_tengo que sacar a Elena de aquí-._

_Corrimos lo más rápido, posible hasta llegar a una salida…_

_-_ya estoy harto-_dice William saca la estaca y la iba a meter en mi corazón en eso llega…-_

_-YA PAREN…SUELTENLOS…-._

_-_todo listo señor-.

\- perfecto ¿ya tienes al Gilbert?

-si esta inconsciente-.

-despiértalo y que no te confunda su cara de niño tierno, ni que te engañe, pase lo que pase tenemos que sacarle toda la sangre. Recuerda Sylas nos enseñó que nunca hay que rendirnos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo-.

_En la televisión_

_-ULTIMAS NOTICIAS NOS ACABAN DE INFORMAR QUE UNA DE LAS PIEZAS MAS IMPORTANTES DE LOUVRE, INCLUSO MAS VALIOSA QUE TODAS LAS PINTURAS DE LEONARDO DA VINCI, MAS BIEN CONOCIDA COMO "LA GITANA AHOGADA" HA SIDO ROBADA, LA POLICIA DE FRANCIA NOS DICE QUE _ ALGUIEN SACO A LA "GITANA" DE SU COFRE LLENO DE AGUA Y LA REMPLAZO CON UNA ESTATUA COMUN Y CORRIENTE. TAL PARECE QUE EL LADRON NO DEJO NINGUNA HUELLA O RASTRO NI SE HA ENCONTRADO ADN, Y POR ULTIMO PARA ACABAR CON ESTA NOTA HAY UNA REMCOPESA POR EL QUE LA ENCUENTRE-.

_Se apaga la televisión_

_-_ya es hora-.

-muy bien dame la dirección-.

_En Mystic falls…_

_Eran las 2:00 am, un señor de unos 40 años se encontraba acampado de repente algo lo despertó…_

_-_¿hola?-.

_De repente se escuchó una voz pidiendo ayuda._

-auxilio-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ-.

-ya voy-.

_Siguió la voz hasta encontrar un ataúd de plata…_

_-_por favor sáquenme de aquí no respiro-.

-tranquilo señor lo sacare-.

_Recoge una piedra y comienza a romper las cadenas que tenía el ataúd, las rompe y accidentalmente se corta la mano y le empieza a salir sangre y abre el ataúd y encuentra a la persona vendada como una momia._

_-_sáqueme-.

_El señor se confundió un poco pero lo desvendo y a la hora de quitarle la última de la venda de la boca toco su boca con su mano que sangraba y de la nada lo empezó a succionar la sangre…en eso deja de ser piedra, empuja al señor muerto, se levanta de ahí, y era demasiado idéntico a…_

**OIGAN PERDONEN SI YA NO PUDE SUBIR EL 3 CAPITULO PERO DE REPENTE SE ME FUE EL INTERNET, LUEGO DEJE UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW PERO DESDE MI CELULAR Y MI LAPTOP NO TENIA PILA, ANYWAY AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE, NO SE PREOCUPEN HABRA OTRA 3 PARTE Y LES DEJE UNOS ADELANTOS DE LOS PROXIMOS EPISODIOS…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO ME TARDE MUCHO EN HACERLO…**

**DEJENME SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS O SUGERENCIAS.**

**NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA **

**SAYOO (DOUBLERAINBOW)**

_ATTE: Edna Somerhalder Jow Hemmings_

_**P.D: les dejare una pequeña pregunta: ¿Quiénes creen que sean idénticos a Monique y al tipo del ataúd del bosque?**_

-Edna me dejaste demasiado con la intriga…-.

-ya se Paul, pero eso pasa por no pagar el Internet-.

-no me culpes se supone que Ian debió pagarlo-.

-oye no me eches la culpa esta semana te tocaba pagarlo-.

-tranquilos chicos despídanse del público-.

-NOS VEMOS LECTORES DE LATINOAMERICA-_dice Ian con una sonrisa-_te toca decir los agradecimientos Paul-.

-mandamos saludos y agradecimientos a **kikapirn 25 **y a **francisca **por sus reviews-.

-nos vemos-.

-VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL-_dicen Paul y Ian-._


	9. Capitulo 9: la desicion parte 3

_Wazza camaradas comisarios he vuelto con un capitulo nuevo y recién salido del horno lamento si tardo en actualizar pero regrese a la prisión digo a la escuela y pues no he tenido tiempo pero me escape de unas cosas de historia. Anyway tenemos nuevos invitados son 2 galanes de TVD les daré una pista: uno es rubio y el otro tiene un cuerpazo así que espero que les sea de su agrado tanto los invitados como el capítulo así les recomiendo que lo lean con las canciones Wake up call-Maroon 5 y Epic de Big Time Rush…pero bueno empecemos…_

_Capítulo 9: La decisión parte 3 (¿el pasado se arregla?)_

_Narra Stefan:_

_El plan de Damon era demasiado riesgoso pero no teníamos de otra tenemos que salir de aquí antes que estos tipos hagan otra cosa macabra, no era difícil pero nos podría costar la vida ya que ellos tenían estacas de 50 cm, estábamos esperando el momento perfecto, pero el tiempo iba lento hasta que entra una rubia de ojos azules…_

_En Nueva York…_

_Narra Katherine:_

_Monique me había vuelto a llamar diciéndome que la cita se adelantó así que la espere en donde me había indicado: en una cafetería privada. Cobraban $390 dólares la hora pero ella dijo que lo pagaría, espere y espere y no llegaba hasta que sentí algo en mi hombro mis emociones casi explotan y casi ataco, voltee y vi que era ella llevaba puesto una sudadera lila, pantalones negros y unas botas cafés que se veían geniales. Me miro con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez de alegría, pues aunque parezca increíble de mi parte la extrañe mucho._

-No has cambiado nada Katherina_-dijo con ternura -_¿todavía temes a que alguien te busca por venganza?-_comento con sarcasmo pues la última vez que nos vimos fue en una prisión de Klaus en Francia y me abandono diciéndome:__** "mejor ustedes que yo"**__ y escape por mucho tiempo-._

-Al contrario_-dije -_creo que hiciste eso por una razón-.

-No necesariamente-_lo menciono con seriedad-_pero donde están mis modales por favor siéntate y lamento si me tarde tuve que arreglar unos asuntos-.

_Nos sentamos en la mesa y ella ordeno algo para calmar las ansias pues pasar casi 4 siglos en una tumba con agua, encadenada es obvio que tiene hambre._

-¿quieres algo?-_pregunto-._

_-_no-.

-bueno de seguro te preguntaras muchas cosas pero solo te contestaré las más importantes-_lo dijo como si supiera exactamente lo que estuviera pensando-_ 1: escape del museo gracias a que un idiota que limpiaba mi "estancia" se había cortado el brazo mientras sacaba las cadenas, abrió el ataúd y chupe toda su sangre-_eso explica los rastos de evidencia pues ellos usaban guantes-_ 2: llevo fuera hace como 6 meses y aprendí todo lo moderno, 3: las encontré mientras llegaba de contrabando a un avión directo de aquí y si las estuve vigilando y la más importante 4: me entere que nos quieren matar y que gracias a Silas sus seguidores vienen por nosotras-.

-¿sabes por qué?-_pregunte y me impresiono mucho de cómo llego aquí ahora veo porque aprendí de ella-._

-sí, ellos creen que nosotras matamos a su "maestro", y quieren aniquilar a todos los dopengangers que existen para vengar su muerte-.

-eso explica las noticias de personas de Europa con cualida…-_me quede sin palabras pues todas esas personas se parecían a las que estuvieron en la prisión de Klaus y estaban en deuda con Silas -._

-exacto-_menciono mientras comía unas papas fritas-_vine aquí porque quiero saber si tu o yo tenemos dopengangers-_._

-pues eso no te lo puedo decir, escucha solo vine aquí porque no me creí mucho de que estabas aquí no soy tu marioneta-.

_ -_escucha Katherina estuve encerrada por mucho tiempo mi hijo está en peligro -_acaso dijo ¿hijo?-_y no permitiré que por tu necedad de no contestarme esto…nos maten así que quieras o no te sacare las respuestas de esa linda boca que tienes ¿entendiste?-.

\- he pasado por muchas cosas peores-_mencione-_ no me das miedo -_lo dije como si no tuviera miedo pero dentro de mí era todo lo contrario-._

-pues deberías-_lo menciono y de repente todos se quedaron quietos, unos tipos me sujetaron, me llevaron a un auto y vi que tenían a Nadia desmayada-_ya verás porque…-.

_De regreso a Londres…_

_Narra Elena:_

_No podía creer que Jeremy no nos ha buscado, que Damon y Stefan están dispuestos a irse con su hermana no les puedo decir lo que soñé sería muy extraño y ¿si ellos en realidad no son familiares? ¿Damon está enamorada de ella? QUE COSAS PIENSAS Elena GILBERT…llega Miranda con un saco, se pone un cubre bocas (_ya saben esos que se ponen los doctores en las cirugías lo digo por si no saben cómo se llaman o si lo dicen de otra manera en tu país)_ se acerca a Stefan…_

-escuchen no quiero hacer esto-_dice -_pero ustedes se metieron con las personas equivocadas-_saca unas estacas enormes _-lo siento…-.

_Narra Damon:_

_Miranda estaba a punto de clavarle una estaca al corazón de mi hermano por muy enojado que este, no dejare que lo mate, me quito las cadenas con todas mis fuerzas la detengo, le quito la estaca hice que se desmayara, no pude controlarme como siempre pero no dejaría que pasara cae inconsciente,…_

_-_¿Damon QUE HICISTE?-_pregunta Elena toda histérica-._

_-_no, déjalo no murió solo se desmayó-_dijo Stefan-_gracias-.

-no significa que te he perdonado aun-.

_Les saque las cadenas a ambos, rompimos la puerta, llegamos a la sala…_

_-_espera Damon no… -_tengo que sacar a Elena de aquí-._

_En eso vi una salida… llega William muy enojado trata de detenerme…_

_-_ya estoy harto de ustedes-_en eso agarra una estaca la iba a clavar hacia mi corazón en eso llega ¿Harold?-._

-YA PAREN…Will SUELTALO-_¿Qué acaba de decir?-._

-pero que…-

-William suéltalo ahora-_le ordena Harold y me suelta-._

_Quede impresionado creí que nos quería matar…_

-Dest y Alex suéltenlos-_lo dijo y vi que soltaron a Elena y a Stefan-._

_-_me puedes decir ¿Por qué haces esto?-_pregunte pues esto me confundía ¿será bipolar?-._

_-_porque-_se me acerca y me dice en el oído me asuste un poco ¿Cuál eran sus intenciones? (_Damon mal pensado XD)_-_Rachel ha despertado y necesito que sepa que estas vivo-(awwww Harold)-.

_No lo podía creer, me llevo a su habitación y la vi, estaba en su cama sobándose la cabeza, Mike, Marie y Daniel estaban con ella._

_Me voltean, se paran y se van de la habitación. Harold se acerca hacia ella._

_-_¿estás bien?-_pregunta y yo sigo en shock-._

_-_sí, un poco-_todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba aquí-._

-me alegro-_le acaricia la mejilla -_te tengo una sorpresa, abre los ojos-.

-Harold no estoy de humor para…-_en eso abre los ojos y me ve…se queda sin palabras-_Damon…-.

_En eso se va Harold de la habitación yo no pude evitar abrazarla._

-estas vivo-_dice y noto que estaba llorando de alegría-_te he extrañado todo este tiempo-.

-yo igual-_no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama en eso llega Stefan-._

-Rachel-_se acerca a ella-_me alegra que estés viva-_en eso le da una bofetada muy fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió-_AUCH-.

-eso fue por convertirme en vampiro-.

-está bien me lo merecía-_no pude aguantar la risa y le da otra bofetada-_ ¿y ahora porque?

-por dejarme morir e irte con esa zorra-_yo seguía riéndome hasta que me controle-_y esto porque te extrañe mucho-_lo abraza_

(Esto se volvió muy empalagoso para mi.-.y una vez que me pongo de empalagosa no paro DX)

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-_pregunta-._

-vinimos por ti-.

-pero yo…-_llega Elena espero que no piense que es Katherine-._

-ah ya despertó,…-_Rachel se acerca hacia Elena _

-no, espera Rachel…-_dice Stefan-._

_-_ya sé que no es Katherine-_dice con seriedad-._

-¿EN SERIO?-_los 3 quedamos impresionados-._

-sí, Katherine no tiene ojos de humildad y de inocencia estúpida-_wow-_tienes suerte sino supiera te hubiera arrancado la cabeza en cuestión de 3 segundos-_ok para ser adoptada se parece bastante a mí-._

_Después de eso, se enteró de que sus "amigos" trataron de matarnos, esto no le gustó mucho, pidió disculpas por parte de ellos, e incluso nos pagó el transporte para volver al hotel, dijo que si quería volver con nosotros a Mystic Falls, pero tenía unos asuntos que arreglar…_

_Narra Katherine:_

_Desperté en un cuarto oscuro que solo había una miserable luz débil en eso veo que Monique se acerca…_

-bienvenida Katherina-_lo dice con felicidad-_esta es la habitación de castigo e interrogación ¿te gusta?-_._

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-.

-te dije que deberías de tenerme miedo-_en eso me amarra en una silla-_por eso si no contestas lo que te pregunte tu querida Nadia sufrirá por tu culpa, enciéndalo-_chasquea los dedos, sale un pantalla y ahí estaba ella con un montos de estacas y verbena dentro de ella, gritaba de dolor-._

-DEJENLA-_grite-._

-contesta mis preguntas y la dejaremos ir-_me negué-_bien si tu orgullo es más importante que tu hija-.

_Le pusieron más verbena y gritaba de dolor…_

-YA BASTA DEJENLA EN PAZ-_llore espera… ¿estoy llorando?-_está bien lo haré contestare tus preguntas pero déjenla…-.

_La sueltan y Monique apaga la pantalla…_

-eso es Katherina, ahora te volveré a preguntar ¿tenemos dopengangers?-.

_En Mystic falls…_

_Narra Matt (_ya lo extrañaba, aquí entre nos el actor me gusta mucho):

_Estaba en mi casa contando el dinero, mi madre como siempre no se preocupa por mí, así que decide mudarme, y recordé el momento que Elena y yo nos hicimos novios… _

_Flashback_

(Nota: aquí Matt y Elena tienen como unos 14 años traten de visualizarlos)

-para Matt no es justo -_le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el estómago-._

-no me detendré-_dije riendo-_ya dilo-.

-no…jajajajajaja ya por favor-.

-dilo-.

-está bien-_menciona con ternura y a la vez riéndose-_eres muy guapo e inteligente-.

-¿algo más?-.

-y eres el mejor jugador de futbol del mundo-.

_Pare de hacerle cosquillas y me golpeo en el hombro…_

-eso no fue justo tu eres más fuerte que yo-_lo dice con un puchero-_pero no más rápido-.

-¿acaso me estas retando?-_me levante del pasto-._

-sí, una carrera de aquí hasta la cascada-_lo dice son seguridad-._

_-_de acuerdo el perdedor paga unos dulces y los refrescos-.

-me parece justo-.

_Nos preparemos para correr, era como 1 km…_

-en sus marcas…-.

-listos…-

-FUERA -_ambos dijimos y corrimos._

_Yo llevaba la delantera pero Elena me empujo y me gano, tramposa._

-bien quiero unos skittles (son unos dulces muy populares en E.U.A) y un refresco de frambuesa-_menciona mientras respiraba-._

_-_eso no es justo me empujaste-.

-nunca acordamos que había reglas-_me dice mientras sonríe-._

-está bien mañana en la escuela te los doy-.

_Salta de emoción y caímos cansados, desde pequeño me gusta mucho, y era el momento perfecto para decirle…_

_ -_Elena…-.

-¿sí?-_voltea y me mira directamente-._

_-_quiero decirte que…-.

_Me puse nervioso, muy nervioso…_

_-_MEGUSTASMUCHO-_lo dije muy rápido y cerré los ojos-._

_-_¿Qué? No te entendí nada-.

-que…me gustas mucho…-.

_Hubo un silencio incomodo…_

_En eso sentí un beso en mis labios me sorprendí demasiado…_

-espere esto por mucho…-.

-¿entonces somos novios?-.

-si…-.

_Fin de Flashback_

_En eso tocan a mi puerta, que raro Tyler me dijo que vendría hasta mañana…abro la puerta…_

_-_¿Matt Donovan?-.

-si…

_Inglaterra en el hotel Harrison…_

_Narra Stefan:_

_Fue muy lindo de parte Rachel pagarnos el transporte para volver al hotel, cuando vea a Jeremy juro que lo matare…entre a mi habitación y pude relajarme veo mi celular y tengo 50 llamadas perdidas, 25 de Caroline, 12 de Jeremy y 13 de Katherine…en eso escucho todos los mensajes de voz…_

_*__**algunos mensajes de voz***_

_**-hola Stefan soy Caroline y llamo para avisarte que estoy en Londres, me hospede en el hotel Styles (**_mensaje oculto para las directioners) _**tengo que decirles algo que paso en Mystic falls, llámame.**_

_**-Stefan, habla Katherine estamos en peligro por favor lo que sea que hagas llámame lo más rápido ¿entendiste?-.**_

_**-Stefan por favor ayúdame unos tipos me llevaron a un cuarto…y…tengo que irme-.**_

_***fin de los mensajes de voz***_

_Eso fue raro, fui a la habitación de Jeremy y ahí estaba…_

_-_hola Stefan-_me dice tranquilo-._

_-¿_En dónde estabas?-_lo dije molesto-_¿Por qué NO VINISTE POR NOSOTROS?-.

-Elena y Damon me preguntaron lo mismo, estuve aquí en el hotel además porque me preguntan eso ustedes me enviaron un mensaje diciéndome que irían a ver las atracciones turísticas-.

-pero ¿y los mensajes de voz que me dejaste? Dijiste que unos tipos te llevaron-.

-sí, los del hotel me llevaron a un cuarto de videojuegos, quería ver si sabias algunos trucos de Call of Duty-(Jeremy eres un maldito XD)-.

_Eso fue la cosa más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida, no quería más problemas así que no le dije que unos ingleses nos secuestraron por días, me fui de su habitación._

_En la mansión Baker…_

_-_NO PUEDO CREER QUE CASI MATAN A MIS HERMANOS-.

-Rachel relájate ellos te querían llevar mientras estabas en coma-_dijo Daniel-_además ya estás bien y sabes que están vivos-.

-UNOS MOMENTOS Y YA ESTARIAN MUERTOS… ¿Qué COMO ESTUVE EN COMA?-.

-te vimos dentro de un pozo con verbena y te quedaste ahí por unas horas…-.

-ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MÍ-.

-tranquila ya estás bien… solo queríamos protegerte-_dice Mike-._

_-_y también saber cuál era el plan de Katherina Petroba-_menciona Alex-._

_Todos voltearon hacia el…_

_-_Alex-_gritaron-._

_-_ADEMAS ESO…-_en eso golpea la pared para calmarse-_LA ZORRA SIGUE VIVA-.

-no queríamos que te enteraras…Lindsay nos dijo que tenía un plan para matarnos incluyéndote-_dice Harold con miedo-._

_-_lo que todos queremos decir es…lo siento-_dice Marie-_somos tus amigos y queríamos que estuvieras bien-_sonríe-._

-bien los perdono pero…es la última vez que hacen eso a mis espaldas-_advirtió-._

_-_¿abrazo grupal?-_menciono William-._

_-_los abrazare después de que paguen los gastos del hotel donde se hospedan mis hermanos-.

-suena justo-_dice Harold-._

_-_ammmm estás loca-_comento Destiny-._

_-_no, solo estoy molesta-.

_Se va a su cuarto…_

-bien somos responsables -_dice William-_hay que pagar los gastos…LEVANTEN LA MANO LOS QUE QUIERAN QUE Harold PAGUE TODO-.

_Todos levantan la mano…_

_Esa misma noche…_

_Los chicos supieron que Rachel se iría a Mystic falls con Damon y Stefan, no querían que se fuera pues apenas acababa de despertar de un largo coma, pero aun así le hicieron una fiesta de despedida…_

_Narra Harold:_

_Este es el peor día de mi vida, tengo que pagar todos los gastos del hotel Harrison, Rachel me odia y ahora se va ir de aquí, nada de esto puede empeorar._

_Los chicos le hicieron una fiesta para disculparse y despedirse de ella, yo no quiero eso, en eso alguien entra a mi habitación…era William._

-déjame adivinar te odias a ti mismo-_lo dice mientras se sienta en mi cama-._

_-_sí, Dios soy un idiota-_me tapo los ojos con mis manos-._

-no te culpes está enojada con todos, hasta con Marie que son inseparables-.

-ya no sé qué hacer-.

-te doy un consejo-_me da un ligero golpe en el hombro-_deja ese miedo y dile lo que sientes-.

-eso no evitara que se valla-.

-ya lo sé, pero al menos ella sabrá la verdad-_no sabía si funcionaria-_bueno te dejo tengo que ver si Alex no se coma toda la comida-(LOL).

_Tenía razón, me di ánimos y fui a buscar a Rachel, Destiny me dijo que fue a su cuarto a buscar su cámara para grabar la fiesta, entre sin que se diera cuenta, y la vi debajo de su cama abriendo su caja…_

_-_¿te ayudo con eso?-_pregunte y por accidente se golpeó la cabeza-._

-no, gracias yo puedo-_dijo con fastidio-._

_-_escúchame, sé que me odias y no te culpo-.

-pues qué lindo de tu parte por decir eso-_comenta con sarcasmo-._

-pero tengo que decirte algo importante-.

_En eso deja su cámara a un lado se sienta en su cama…_

-te escucho-.

-mira yo lo siento por todo…pero lo hice por una razón-.

-¿y qué razón te dio derecho de lastimarlos?

-fue por…es difícil de explicarlo-_mis nervios subían cada vez que decía una palabra-_fue porque…-.

_Espero mi respuesta…_

-si no me vas a decir será mejor que me valla…-.

_Iba a Salir por la puerta dejándome de espaldas hasta que…_

_ -_LO HICE POR QUE TEMÍA QUE TE LLEVARAN Y NUNCA TE VOLVERIA A VER-.

_En eso cerró la puerta y me miro directamente…_

_-_pero porque creíste eso-.

-porque eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, no quería que te llevaran si tú no querías…-.

-wow, oye sé que somos amigos pero…-.

_Mis emociones explotaron y por fin lo dije…_

-LO HICE POR QUE TE AMO…-.

_Se quedó en shock solo veía sus ojos con brillo…_

_-_¿desde cuándo?-.

-DESDE ESE DÍA QUE TE CONOCI TE HE AMADO DESDE ENTONCES, ESE BESO QUE TE DI ESA NOCHE QUE VIMOS LAS ESTRELLAS NO FUE POR IMPULSO, SINO PORQUE TE AMO-_grite mucho y sabía que los demás se enterarían pero me daba igual-._

_-_47 años y nunca me lo dijiste-.

-ya sé que aun así te iras mañana pero solo quería que supieras eso-_me iba ir pero me llamo-._

_-_quédate aquí esta noche-.

-yo vivo aquí-.

-quédate en mi cuarto-_me puse nervioso y me sonroje-_yo también te amo Harold pero pensaba que querías a Katherina o a Lindsay…-_la interrumpí-._

_En eso la bese pude sentir que aceptaba mi beso, los 2 nos amábamos pero sé que nuestra relación nunca funcionaria, yo jamás creí en las relaciones a distancia._

-puedo cambiar de opinión…-.

-no permitiré que por mi dejes a tu hermanos-.

Les juro que llore mientras hacia el capítulo ;( no puedo creer lo que escribe gracias por leer el capítulo espero que les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, un saludo y agradecimiento a: kikaprin 25… en mi opinión fue lo más empalagoso que he escrito en toda mi vida. Nos vemos a la próxima Sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW) Atte. Edna Somerhalder Jow Hemmings Schmidt

-qué lindo te quedo Edna ¿no es cierto Michael?

-si Zach

-como les dije lectores tenemos nuevos invitados: MICHAEL TREVINO (Tyler Lockwood) Y ZACH ROEIG (Matt Donovan)-aprieto un botón de aplausos y gritos-.

_-_gracias-_ambos-._

_-_creí que nunca vendrían-.

-íbamos a venir pero teníamos miedo de Ian y de Paul-_dice Zach-._

-si nos amenazaron un poquito-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-ammmm estaban celosos-.

-si temían que yo podría gustarte más-.

-no Zach temían que yo le gustara más-.

-es obvio que soy más guapo que tu Mike-_dice Zach mientras se saca la chaqueta-._

_-_no, no lo eres-.

-ammmm chicos les importaría despedirse del público…-.

-oh si claro NOS VEMOS LECTORES DE LATINOAMERICA-_dice Zach-._

_-_y que VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL….ahora si Edna di quien es más guapo-_dice Mike-._

_-_ammmm chicos….-.

-soy más guapo soy rubio y tengo ojos azules-.

-¿así? Pues yo tengo abdominales-.

-pero no tienes mejor cabello-.

-tengo linda sonrisa-.

-Eso me pasa por invitar a puros hombres.-.


	10. Chapter 10: La despedida

_Hola Latinoamérica, soy Ian Somerhalder, vine a presentarles el capítulo, por varias razones, nuestra escritora Edna está durmiendo, y quise ayudarla considerando que son las 2:00 am en fin… mando un saludo a KikaPrin25 y a los guets por comentar el capítulo anterior…y como diría nuestra escritora…sin más que decir…EMPECEMOS…_

_Capítulo 10: La despedida y un comienzo peligroso (Final de temporada)_

_Narra Elena:_

_Sigo enojada por que los 2 hermanos Salvatore le dieron la idea a Rachel de regresar con nosotros a Mystic Falls, tuve otro sueño pero esta vez fue bastante real…_

_Flashback:_

_Estaba en un bosque, en la noche sentada, de repente veo una sombra, no puedo distinguirla, eso se acerca y era… ¿Rachel?..._

-Bonjour Elena-_dice con un acento francés y más maduro-_ wow Katherina tenía razón eres igual a ella, pero claro solo que un poco más "humilde"-_lo dice mientras hace comillas con las manos-._

-Rachel…-.

-¿así se llama mi dopenganger? Vaya nombre-_¿DOPENGANGER?-_ mira cariño yo soy la original tu "querida cuñada"-_volvió a hacer las comillas con las manos- _es solo una copia mía, me doy cuenta que estoy perdiendo mis modales, permíteme presentarme soy Monique Delacroix_\- es increíble…vi en las noticias que había desaparecido del Louvre pero no pensé que Rachel era su dopenganger-_creo que para mi edad, luzco bien-.

_Me quede callada por unos momentos solo se me quedaba viendo…_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hablarme? O ¿es solo que me tienes miedo?-_pregunto-._

-He visto…-me interrumpió-.

-Cosas peores…yo lo se querida –_hace una pausa mientras ve sus uñas y juega con su cabello-_he venido a hacer un trato contigo-.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-_pregunte-._

-yo sé que no te agrada Rachel…por varias razones, temes a que Damon, tu novio este más apegado a ella…-_hace una breve pausa- _que a ti, y es obvio que deberías preocuparte por el destino de los dopengangers…-.

-¿Qué?-_me altere mucho cuando dijo eso creí que eso ya había desaparecido_\- ¿a qué te refieres?-.

-pues por lo que vi no hablan mucho de nosotros en los libros de Historia, (En esta parte necesito que imaginen lo que Monique está diciendo como otra clase de Flashback, como los que aparecen en la serie)-.

-Veras en 1547 yo era solo una gitana que buscaba algo para comer hasta que un día unos guardias me atraparon y me querían condenar a muerte. Pero el Príncipe de Francia se había enamorado de mí… Me convertí en su amante, en fin lo tenía todo, tenía ojos azules, cabello negro y un bello cuerpo…-.

_No me gustaba lo que decía…_

-creo que ya te lo imaginaste…digamos que él es el verdadero Damon-_lo dice mientras se ríe maliciosamente…-._

-MIENTES-_estaba llorando_-.

-Linda, yo no soy Katherina-.

-YA DI EL MALDITO TRATO…-.

-si no quieres que Damon y Rachel por alguna razón del universo estén juntos necesito que me ayudes…los seguidores de Silas quieren matarme, tengo un hijo…Soy su única familia, y no lo puedo dejar solo, así que cuando ellos vengan tú dirás que Rachel es Monique…ósea yo-.

_No podía creerlo… ¿y si mentía? _

_-_pero la matarían…-.

-Vamos Elena Gilbert ¿Acaso quieres que el sueño que tuviste se haga realidad? Si no la matan tus seres queridos morirán y te quitarían a Damon-.

-NO, no quiero que pase eso… ¿pero no son hermanos?-.

-CLARO QUE NO…ELLA FUE ADOPTADA…lo cual prácticamente no son nada-.

-lo pensare-_todo esto es una porquería no quiero matar a Rachel, pero tampoco que lastimen a los que amo Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan… y Damon_-.

-te daré un pequeño recuerdo de esto…Y NO SE LO DIRAS A NADIE…-.

_Dicho eso sentí una estaca en mi estómago… y desperté…_

Fin de Flashback

_En eso mi celular suena…era un mensaje de Caroline…_

_**Conversación entre Elena y Caroline**_ _**(C: Caroline y E:Elena):**_

C: hola Elena ¿todo bien?

_No sabía que contestarle aún estaba en shock…_

E: no del todo ¿sigues enojada?

_Decide preguntarle eso…pues cuando supo que me iría con Damon a Inglaterra se enojó…_

C: no, ya no, pero ¿Qué pasa? E: te lo tengo que decir en persona… C: estoy aquí en Inglaterra en el hotel Styles E: bien te veo en 1 hora… C: bien Fin de la conversación…

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Baker…_

_Narra Harold:_

_Wow, Rachel es más hermosa cuando está dormida, observaba cada detalle de su cara y me seguía pareciendo perfecta, tendré que aprovechar estos últimos momentos que estará aquí, después de la fiesta de anoche y de las burlas que me hacían por haberle dicho lo que sentía, me quede en su habitación, aunque no hicimos "nada"_ (e.e lo pongo porque no falta una persona que piensa otra cosa ¿eh?) _la besaba, acordamos que si estábamos separados tendríamos que salir con otras personas. Para mi es doloroso, acepte pero sé que ninguna chica es tan perfecta como ella_ (hay Harold te pones bien cursi XD_), ojala que nadie le haga daño, sino yo ire directamente para allá a matarlo. Veo que comienza a "despertar"._

-no te cansas de verme ¿verdad?-_lo dice con una sonrisa-._

-con que estabas despierta…-.

-oye dormí casi com semanas no quiero volver a dormir por un tiempo-.

-jajaja sigues teniendo el humor adolescente-_veo que se enoja a ella le harta que las personas la siga viendo como una niña, la convirtieron a los 15 años, y físicamente no volverá a crecer, me acerco a su_ _oído_-pero esa es un de las cosas que me encanta_-le susurro_ (awwww Harold: 3)-.

-¿en serio?-_me pregunta_-.

-si-_y le doy un beso en sus labios-_besas mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba-.

-ammmm gracias… ¿y qué otras cosas imaginabas?-_arqueo una ceja-._

_Le iba responder pero en eso abren la puerta…_

-te dije que no interrumpieras Will-_dice Marie-._

-oye no me quería perder a Romeo y a Julieta coqueteando-_menciona Will-._

_-_chicos…-_dice Rachel con cara de súplica para que nos dejaran solos-_piedad-.

-te dije que no entraremos…vámonos-_Marie le agarra el brazo a Will para irse-_ammm unos minutos más y te ayudare a empacar-.

_Le dice a Rachel…en eso se iban a ir hasta que Will…_

-Rachel, Harold se la pasaba imaginando que ustedes 2 tenían…-.

-Will- _le grite y cerré la puerta-_a veces me desespera pero es mi amigo-.

-sí-_sonreí y hace una pausa-_ ¿en serio imaginabas eso?-_me pregunta directamente y me puse nervioso tal vez piense que soy un pervertido-._

_-_ammmm no todo el tiempo…-.

-pero lo pensabas…-.

-escucha yo…-_trate de explicarle-_ a veces por accidente te veía saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla…y…mi maldita imaginación hacia eso…-_me puse demasiado rojo hasta que ella me interrumpe-._

_-_oye está bien, eres hombre eso es por naturaleza-_se empieza a reír-._

_Me acorde que le gusta hacer bromas…_

_-_¿ah, eso crees?-_la persigo-_.

-no Harold espera…-_se levanta de la cama y empieza a correr por toda la habitación-._

_En eso la atrapo…_

_-_ven aquí…-_la cargo y le doy un beso…no olvidare sus labios sabor cereza…-._

_En la noche…_

_Narra Damon:_

_Esperaba a Rachel para irnos al aeropuerto, Elena dijo que Caroline y ella se irían después, ha estado muy rara estos días desde que le dije que Rachel vendría con nosotros…y sigo sin olvidar la condición que me puso: "__**ire con ustedes, pero tú tienes que escribir un diario" **__tuve que decirle que sí, y también menciono que lo revisaría, sigue siendo la misma adolescente. En eso veo que sale de la mansión con ayuda de Marie y Daniel, les da un abrazo…decide escuchar un poco… (_Damon eres un metiche XD)

_-_¿estarás bien?-_pregunta Marie mientras deja caer una lágrima pues las 2 eran amigas hasta donde sé-._

_-_sí, tranquila, recuerda que tenemos Facebook-_dice sonriendo-._

_-_cuídate hermosa_-menciona Daniel…más le vale que se aleje de ella unos 20,000 km de mi hermana-_no te olvidaras de mi ¿o sí?-.

-N-U-N-C-A-_deletreó la palabra nunca y los 3 se empiezan a reír-_…nos vemos-.

_Se dirige hacia acá sube su equipaje en la limosina…_

_-_¿lista?-.

-si-.

_En el hotel Harrison…_

_Jeremy y Stefan esperaban la limosina para llevarlos al aeropuerto…_

_-_¿así que su hermana vendrá con nosotros de regreso a Mystic Falls?-_pregunta Jeremy-._

_-_si-_contesta Stefan-._

_-_¿Por qué nunca la mencionaron?-.

_En eso Stefan agacha la cabeza…_

-era muy doloroso para nosotros recordarla-_hizo una pausa-_…pero ahora que sabemos que está viva…quiso venir con nosotros…-_lo dice con una sonrisa-._

-¿y es linda?-_pregunta Jeremy muy coqueto y arqueando una ceja-._

-¿Qué?-_Stefan se molesta-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ESTAS CON BONNIE-.

-tranquilo era una broma…solo quería ver como es tu reacción de hermano sobreprotector-_Jeremy se empieza a reír-._

_Llega la limosina y los del hotel ponen el equipaje en la cajuela…una vez dentro Jeremy por fin ve a Rachel…_

_-_hola-_la ve con una sudadera de los Rolling Stones con unos audífonos grandes_

-ammmm hola… ¿eres Jeremy no?-_pregunta Rachel?-._

_-_si, por favor dime que no eres como Damon-.

-ammmm no-_los 2 comienzan a reír-._

_Un día antes en el hotel Styles…_

_Narra Elena:_

_Fui con Caroline a contarle todo lo que pasa, cada palabra que le decía hacia una cara de espanto, también me conto lo que paso en la habitación de Bonnie, sabía que ese sueño era una visión…_

_-_y eso fue lo que pasó-.

-así que Rachel trata de separar a Damon de ti…-.

-No, Rachel es un dopenganger de la "gitana ahogada" ¿te acuerdas que en las noticias dijeron que desapareció? pues al parecer alguien la saco, y quiere que culpe a Rachel para que los seguidores de Silas no vengan por nosotros-_dicho eso casi me quedo sin aire-._

_-_wow…entonces lo que me dijo Lindsay era cierto Katherine tiene un plan…-.

-con Monique -.

-¿y cumplirás ese trato?-.

-si…-.

-Elena-_grita-._

_-_no tengo otra opción Caroline sé que Damon y Stefan me odiaran si la mato pero si no lo hago los lastimaran a ustedes –_se queda callada-_¿estás conmigo?-_pregunte-._

_-_más te vale que funcione-_me dice y luego me da un abrazo-._

_Después de eso…_

_-_Damon dijo que Rachel se va hoy-.

-¿piensas ir con ella?-_me pregunta Caroline-._

_-_no, creo que me ire contigo mañana-.

-bien, pero al menos ¿ella te agrada?-.

-no es que no me agrade…me asusta, la razón de que tal vez podríamos estar muertos es por ella, sus "amigos" casi nos matan, y ahora con eso del destino de los dopengangers…-_me interrumpe-._

_-_¿acaso Elena Gilbert esta celosa?-_menciona-._

_-_no-.

-si…si lo estas, esa es otra razón por la que la vas a matar, tienes miedo a que eso suceda…-.

-ya cállate Caroline…-.

-y me reclamabas que era muy celosa cuando salía con Matt…PERO AHORA TU ESTAS CELOSA…-.

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES…-.

_En eso me enfurecí, la golpee y la lance hacia la mesa…_

_-_está bien si estoy celosa, pero es estúpido…solo espero que ese sueño no pase…es todo…-.

Tan chan tan chan…Elena esta celosa XD, Rachel regresara a su "hogar" ¿Qué pasara con el trato? ¿Qué hará Harold? …todo esto lo sabrán en la próxima temporada…sé que es muy corta pero les juro que la 2° será más larga…perdonen si el capítulo no es demasiado intrigante…pero les dejare unos BLOOPERS fics, de la primera temporada, para que se puedan reír y lo disfruten…muchas gracias por leerlo significa mucho para mí, que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, espero tener más lectores…me tengo que ir, Ian gracias por presentar el capítulo mientras estaba dormida LOL… recuerden que esto es solo el comienzo de una posiblemente hermosa y grandiosa historiaATTE. Edna Somerhalder Jow Hood Schmidt Sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)

-Edna me dejaste con el ojo cuadrado-_lo dice mientras toma una malteada de mago-._

_-_SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES POR PRIMERA VEZ EN NUESTRO FIC, UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS SEXYS QUE CONOZCO DESPUES DE ARIANA GRANDE Y LA PRIMER MUJER MARAVILLA…NINA DOBREV -apretó un botón de aplausos y gritos-.

-jajajajajaja gracias por la presentación-.

-muchos han querido que vinieras…-.

-ya sé, pero estaba ocupada, además esperaba el capítulo perfecto para poder venir-.

-¿Qué se siente hacer 2 personajes muy distintos?-.

-increíble, dar vida a Elena y a Katherine es lo mejor que me ha pasado, a propósito me gusta mucho tu historia, y me da ternura como Ian y Paul se pelean por ti-.

-awwww gracias…oye ¿te importaría si te quedas un rato más para ver los BLOPPERS?-.

-claro, con gusto, vamos a verlos…y antes de eso le envió un saludo y un beso a KIKAPRIN 25-.

_Ambas:_

-EMPECEMOS CON LOS BLOPPERS-.


	11. Chapter 11: BLOOPERS

Capítulo 11: BLOPPERS DE LA 1° TEMPORADA…

-primer escena, episodio 1: la presentación, toma 1…Y…ACCION-.

-Hola, si tú el de enfrenye de seguro…-.

-CORTEN…-_Ian se empieza a reír-_es enfrente no enfrenye-.

-lo siento chicos -.

-Toma 2-.

-Hola, si tú el de enfrente de seguro has escuchado historias, tal vez son graciosas o tristes pero de seguro…-_se equivoca otra vez XD-._

-CORTEN…IAN ¿TE APRENDISTE EL LIBRETO?-_vuelven a reírse de el Dx-._

-Toma 46, escena 7…Y…ACCION-.

-Pasaron los años y me enamore de una hermosa mujer Llamada Katherine Spears…-.

-CORTE…-.

-IAN DEJA DE PENSAR EN BRITNEY SPEARS-_le grita Paul-._

_Vuelven a reírse…_

-Toma 135, escena 14…Y…ACCION-.

-o eso creí al parecer el universo no quiere que estemos tranquilos, genial ahora estoy hablando como Messi…-.

-CORTE…IAN POR FAVOR…TENGO HAMBRE…-.

-esque sigue traumado con lo del mundial del 2014-_grita Candice-._

-NO ERA PENAL-.

TOMA 1…EPISODIO 2: LOS 3 SALVATORE…ESCENA 3…Y…ACCION-.

-Buenos días mamilona…-.

-¿MAMILONA?-_grita Nina_-.

-CORTE…IAN POR FAVOR…-.

-LO SIENTO CHICOS…-.

-TOMA 3…ESCENA 9…Y…ACCION…-.

-escucha sylas está muerto, Claus dudo mucho que regrese a mystic falls y en cuanto a Katherine ella se fue con Nadie a nueva york no veo cual es el problema-.

-el problema esque te sigues equivocando Ian-.

-CORTEN…-_se ríen_-.

-TOMA 150…ESCENA 22…Y…ACCION…-.

-por qué… no quiero perderte Mickey-_hizo un tierno puchero_-.

-no lo harás amiguita-_dice Zayn imitando la voz de Mickey Mouse Lol_-.

-CORTEN…PERRIE QUE TIERNO DE QUE TE ACUERDES DE TU INFANCIA…PERO NO ES EL MOMENTO-.

-LO SIENTO…ME CONFUNDI-.

-TOMA 1…EPISODIO 3: Rachel…ESCENA 6…Y…ACCION…-.

-yo no puedo decírtelo no lo entenderías-.

-eres un vampiro- _la miro sorprendido_\- ¿no es así?-.

-no puedes decírselo a nuestro maggle-.

-claro que… ¿Qué?-_se ríe-._

-CORTEN…AHORA TU Paul…-.

-LO SIENTO ESQUE QUIERO VER HARRY POTTER-.

-SI YA LO NOTE…-.

-TOMA 7…ESCENA 17…Y…ACCION…-.

-no lo hare-_sonó asqueada_-.

-escucha si no lo haces escaparas…-_logan se equivoca y cuando se equivoca lanza un puñetazo al aire-._

-CORTEN…-.

-TOMA 1…EPISODIO 4: ENCONTRE A MI HERMANA…ESCENA 13…Y…ACCION…-.

-Marie ¿Qué haces? No es momento de cocinar…-.

-ya voy Will…-.

-CORTEN…COQUETEAR…NO COCINAR…-.

-TOMA 34…ESCENA 69….ACCION…-.

_Aquí Paul estaba amarrado a un arnés para simular la caída _(ya saben cuándo se cae encima de Vanessa)…_pero…_

-se atoro…-_Sophia se empieza a reír-_PRODUCCION Paul SE ATORO…Y ME PEGO CON SU ZAPATO…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-.

-TOMA 35…ACCION…-.

_Sueltan el arnés y si cae…pero en un arbusto…_

-¿Quién RAYOS CONTROLA ESTO?-_grita Paul-._

-CORTEN…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-.

-TOMA 12…EPISODIO 5: SECRETOS FAMILIARES…ESCENA 5…ACCION…-.

-Damon NO ESTOY PARA POMPAS QUIERO SALIR…-.

-Elena cálmate…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-.

-LO SIENTO…-.

CORTEN…-.

-Toma 3…Episodio 6: LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SERA DOLOR…ACCION…-.

-al diablo con ellos…no te conocen-.

_Se empiezan a besar…y se resbalan por el piso…_

-trapean mucho ese piso ¿eh?-_dice Michael-._

-jajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja-_se ríe Candice-._

-TOMA 15…ESCENA 34…ACCION…-.

-¿CREES QUE NO LO HICE?-.

-PUES AL PARECER… TE IMPORTO MAS UNA MORRA…-.

-MORRA TIME…-_dicen Paul Y Nina_-.

-CORTEN…JAJAJAJAJA IAN NO TIENES REMEDIO…-.

-TOMA 2…EPISODIO 7: LA DECISIÓN PARTE 1…ESCENA 11…ACCION…-.

-LO SIENTO YO NO GOLPEO A LAS MUJERES …-_aquí perrie tenía un chicle y lo escupe en la boca de Ian puajjj-._

-AY DIOS…LO SIENTO…-.

-no, está bien…varias me han pasado el chicle XD JAJAJAJAJAJA-.

-CORTEN…QUE ASQUEROSO…-.

-TOMA 23…ESCENA 114…ACCION…-.

-soy George Micander…-.

-CORTEN…-.

-toma 24…-.

-soy George Alexandre…-.

-CORTEN…-.

-NIALL…HABLA COMO BUEN IRLANDES-_le grita Liam-_jajajajajaja-.

-TOMA 5…EPISODIO 8: LA DECISIÓN PARTE 2…ESCENA 34…ACCION…-.

_Aquí en esta parte Harry besa a "Rachel"…pero su beso duro más 10 segundos XD…lo que pasa esque sus micrófonos no funcionaban bien…_

-ammmm chicos…ya pueden parar…-_seguían besándose…-._

-HARRY NO TE LA DEVORES ELLA ES MIA…-_le grita Ian-._

-acabo la escena y no oímos…-.

-de hecho ya sabía pero besas muy bien-_menciona Harry coqueto-._

-ERES UN…-.

-TOMA 23…EPISODIO 9: LA DECISIÓN PARTE 3…ESCENA 56…ACCION…-.

-Al contrario_… -_creo que hiciste eso por una Tazón-_Nina se equivoca-._

-No necesariamente-_se empieza a reír_-.

-NINA TU NO…CORTEN…JAJAJAJAAJAJA-.

-LO SIENTO…ME ESFUERZO-.

-LO SABEMOS-.

-TOMA 101…ESCENA 85…ACCION…-.

-me puedes decir ¿Por qué haces esto?-_dice Ian-._

-porque-_Harry se acerca y le dice al oído_\- olvide la línea-.

-jajajaajajajajajajaja-.

-CORTEN…-.

-TOMA 145…ESCENA 99…ACCION…-.

-Rachel… -me alegra que estés viva-_en eso "Rachel" le da una bofetada falsa pero Paul se distrajo y_ _se fue al lado equivocado_-lo siento fue mi culpa-_ambos ríen_-.

-TOMA 160…ESCENA 102…ACCION…-.

-bien somos responsables…hay que pagar los gastos…LEVANTEN LA MANO LOS QUE QUIERAN QUE Harold PAGUE TODO-_aquí Louis le pega con su brazo a Harry-_AMIGO LO SIENTO-.

-MI NARIZ….-.

-CORTEN…TRAIGAN EL BOTOQUIN-.

-TOMA 180…ESCENA 114…ACCION…-.

-te amo Harold pero pensaba que querías a Katherina o a Lindsay…-_la interrumpí-._

_Harry la besa…_

-puedo cambiar de opinión…-.

-no permitiré que por tus hermanos no pierdas la virginidad conmigo…-.

-¿MI QUE?-_se comienza a reír_-.

-Harry-_todos le gritan_-.

-CORTEN…Harry LO QUE TENGAN FUERA DEL TRABAJO…ARREGLENLO…-.

-Harry ELLA ES MIA-._grita Ian-._

-TOMA 5…ULTIMO EPISODIO….ESCENA 14…ACCION…-.

-Rachel…-_dice Nina_-.

-¿así que así se llama mi dopenganger? Vaya hombre…NO ESPEREN…-.

-CORTEN…-.

-¿En quién andas pensando?-_pregunta Nina-._

-EN MI-_grita Ian_-.

_\- _TOMA 45…ESCENA 26…ACCION…-.

-¿en serio imaginabas eso?-.

-ammmm todo el tiempo…-_se comienzan a reír_-.

-Harry YA PARA DE SEDUCIRLA…CORTEN…-.

-TOMA 67…ESCENA 35…ACCION…-.

-¿Acaso Elena Gilbert esta celosa?-.

-no, no es eso…lo que pasa esque ando en mis días-.

-JAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_ambas se ríen-._

-el 99% de los hombres de este estudio no entendió_-grita Eleonor, todas las chicas del foro se empiezan a reír y los hombres no sabían de que hablaban-._

-CORTEN…SABEN MAÑANA SEGUIMOS…QUIERO UNOS BIZCOCHOS…-.

-AHÍ TIENES A NINA Y Candice-_grita Steven. ósea Jeremy_-.

-OYE…YA BASTA…PONLO CON EL DVD YA…-_grita Candice-._

LOL ¿Qué LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA 1° TEMPORADA, NO SE PREOCUPEN, VOLVERE CON LA SEGUNDA…MUY PRONTO GRACIAS POR LEERLO… NOS VEMOS… ATTE. Edna SOMERHALDER JOW HOOD SCHMIDT SAYOO (DOUBLERAINBOW)

-sigo sin creer cuantos errores tuvimos…-_dice Nina-._

-el que más se equivoco fue Ian-_menciona Paul-._

-¡OYE! Pongo mi esfuerzo-_comenta Ian haciéndose el triste_-.

-ya basta chicos…todos se equivocaron ¿eh?-_mencione-._

-Edna ¿Cómo puedes con tanta testosterona?-_me pregunta Nina-._

-ya estoy acostumbrada-.

-esque vive conmigo…también mi Kika –_dice Ian bien coqueto-._

-Ahora si Edna…di quien te gusta más-_me dice Paul-._

-es obvio que yo le gusto más-.

-ammmm…-.

-chicos relájense…despídanse del público porque mañana haremos la 2 temporada-_me salva Nina uff-._

-no hasta que diga quién es su favorito-_comenta Paul-._

-ya supéralo ella me desea-.

-bien ammmm un saludo y agradecimiento a Kikaprin 25 por seguir esta historia desde el principio, a los guest y a los lectores fantasmas que andan por ahí leyendo la historia sin comentar-_dice Nina mandando un beso-._

-Edna hermosa ya dile a este ogro que yo te gusto más…-_me dice Ian-._

_-_¿A QUIEN LE DICES OGRO?-_ Paul empieza a gritar-._

_-_mejor me voy a ver mi otra historia con BTR-.

-voy contigo-_Nina me sigue-._

_Mientras Ian y Paul se siguen peleando…_


	12. Chapter 12: Nuevos sentimientos

_Wazza camaradas comisarios , regreso su historia favorita, después de que avise el final de temporada varios me dijeron en twitter y mi primera lectora que extrañaría mucho esa historia y que esperan que la siga…PROMESA CUMPLIDA…así que…BIENVENIDOS A LA NUEVA TEMPORADA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMO LES ENCANTO LA PRIMERA…_

_-_EDNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_gritan-._

_-_¿Qué pasa?-.

-hace años que no te veo…-.

-Ian solo fue un mes…-.

-para mí fue una eternidad…-.

-para mí fue como esperar el nuevo comic de STAR WARS…-.

-Paul también estas aquí…-_le sonrió-._

_-_AHORA ME CAMBIAS POR UN OGRO-.

-Ian no te he cambiado te sigo amando…-.

-no quiere herirte Ian…-.

-ESO FUE EL COLMO WESLEY…-.

-chicos les importaría decir los saludos y agradecimientos…-.

-oh claro, mandamos un saludo y bello agradecimiento a: **Kikaprin 25** por apoyarnos desde el principio-.

-sin más que decir empecemos-.

Capítulo 12: Nuevos sentimientos (nueva temporada)

_Narra Matt:_

_Wow, no lo puedo creer me invitaron a entrenar para la nueva generación de los Steelers (_recuerden que Matt es un atleta, Los Steelers son un equipo de futbol americano) _en serio es una gran oportunidad, obviamente les dije que lo pensaría, no sé porque presiento algo extraño…anoche soñé con una chica…_

_(Flashback)_

_Estaba en la cascada, tranquilo cuando, la veo, tan hermosa como siempre, me ve y sonríe, se acerca hacia mí…_

_-_¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-.

-no, llegue hace 20 minutos-_le conteste y se sonrojo-._

_-_me gustaría verte más seguido, eres lo único bueno de este pueblo-.

-no digas eso. Si lo piensas bien hay muchas cosas buenas aquí-.

_Se queda pensativa por un momento…_

_-_como tú-_conteste-._

_Se ríe, después de eso, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro…se acerca más hasta mis labios…_

_-_creo que este es el momento en donde me besas-_me susurra, y en efecto la bese, era diferente a Elena, Caroline y Nadia._

_Sus labios eran muy suaves, y sabían a cereza, acaricio su cabello, creo que nos acostamos hasta que detuvo el beso._

_-_me tengo que ir, te veré mañana en el Grill-.

-¿no puedes quedarte?-.

-no puedo, Damon me mataría si de nuevo llego tarde-_me mira a los ojos-_tus ojos en serio me vuelven loca-.

_Me reí por un momento y se empieza a alejarse…_

_-_promete que no olvidaras mi nombre-.

\- jamás pasara eso…-.

-**Matt despierta…-.**

_En eso siento que me mueven…_

_Me caigo de la cama, despierto y veo a Tyler._

_-_oye… ¿con quién soñabas?-.

_Creo que hablo dormido…_

_-_ammmm…nadie importante…-_no sé porque soñé con ella, ni si quiera la había visto antes-._

_-_aja-.

(Fin del Flashback)

_No conocía a esa chica, ni si quiera sabia de su existencia._

_Pero debo admitir que si es muy bonita, sigo preguntándome si es familiar de Damon sino, ¿Por qué habría dicho eso? __** "Damon me mataría si de nuevo llego tarde"**__, esa frase no se me sale de la cabeza._

Narra Katherine:

_Llegamos al departamento, Monique me explico todo el plan, me dijo que tenía que volver a Mystic Falls, no tenía otra opción me prometí a mí misma que solo con Nadia no sería egoísta._

_Acordamos en que nos estaríamos llamando constantemente por cualquier problema._

_Estaba empacando mis cosas, en eso me sacan de mis pensamientos…_

_-_¿Qué rayos esperas? ¿Una invitación? Petroba si quieres ver a tu hija pronto date prisa-_en mi interior quería ahorcarla, pero ella es mucho peor que yo y por primera alguien además de Klaus me da miedo._

_Varias Brujas iban detrás de mí, entramos al aeropuerto, y me dirigía de nuevo a Mystic Falls… ¿Quién sabe que me ocurrirá?_

_Narra Damon:_

_Estábamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Virginia, jamás me había sentido tan feliz de regresar a casa, por toda mi experiencia decide no volver a Londres _(para entender ve a la primera temporada)_ pero valió la pena, recupere a mi hermana menor, y aunque varios no lo crean de mi llore por ella la mitad de mi vida._

_Volteo y la veo hablar con Jeremy, para tener casi 165 años de edad, ella sigue siendo una adolescente, cualquiera que quiera lastimarla lo mato._

_-_PASAJEROS, LES HABLA SU CAPITAN LES INFORMO QUE LLEGAREMOS A Virginia EN 15 MINUTOS…-.

_Y aquí vamos, a rehacer mi vida con mi hermana…_

_2 horas después…_

_Llegamos a la casa, cansados de todo, incluso del ave que siempre canta cuando alguien se acerca a ella _(LOL), _entramos y dejamos el equipaje aun lado, Stefan fue a servirse Bourbon _(lo que ellos siempre toman es alcohol muy fino y caro) _vi a Rachel observando la casa, al parecer estaba sorprendida…_

_-_entonces…-_mencione-_¿Qué te parece?-.

-por fuera es increíble-_dijo eso porque aún no era bienvenida _(ojo lo que voy a decir es vampirologia básica: un vampiro solo puede entrar a un lugar a donde ha sido invitado a pasar. Por eso en la serie, había veces en la que Damon se quedaba afuera, hasta que Elena lo invitaba a pasar)-.

_Por poco lo olvido así que digo las "palabras mágicas"…_

_-_**"eres bienvenida"**-_dicho eso ella entra y contempla la casa-._

-es grande y linda-_dijo mientras agarra el sofá _(sillón)_-_se siente raro estar aquí-.

-ya te acostumbraras-_dijo Stefan-._

_ -_tiene razón-_me acerco a ella-_esta es tu casa-.

-y la de Elena también ¿cierto?-.

_Me pregunta muy seria…_

_-_si ella también vive aquí-_dice Stefan-_no veo por qué te molestas-.

-¿molesta yo?-_se empieza a reír-_más bien a ella le va a incomodar-.

_Tiene razón cuando le envié el mensaje a Elena de que regresaríamos con Rachel se enojó._

_-_yo digo que son celos-.

-ay por favor Stefan ¿de qué iba estar celosa?-.

_No llevamos ni un día aquí con ella y ya están peleándose…_

_En Inglaterra…_

Narra Elena:

_Caroline le mando un mensaje a Matt para que pasara por nosotras al aeropuerto, estábamos empacando nuestras cosas…en eso suena mi celular._

_-_¿hola?-.

-Bonjour Elena Gilbert-_me quede en shock cuando reconocí su voz…era idéntica a la chica de mi sueño…-._

_(Flashback):_

-Hola Elena-_dice con un acento francés y más maduro-_ wow Katherina tenía razón eres igual a ella, pero claro solo que un poco más "humilde"-_lo dice mientras hace comillas con las manos-._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

-¿Quién eres?-.

-¿acaso ya me olvidaste?-_menciona con gracia-._

_-_eres "la gitana ahogada"-_mencione sorprendida-._

_-_agh, detesto ese nombre, puedes decirme Monique cariño-_no era un maldito sueño, su voz era idéntica a la de Rachel-._

-¿Qué quieres?-_conteste con miedo-._

_-_sé que ahora regresaras a América-_menciona con su acento francés-_mande a Katherina a hacer un pequeño trabajo, pero sé que no lo cumplirá o lo arruinara, así que vine a pedírtelo a ti-.

_No me gustaba a donde estaba llegando esto…_

_-_cuando regreses a tu hogar, necesito que te ganes la confianza de la "Salvatore zorra"-_creo que hablaba de Rachel, que solo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella _(maldita Elena es tu "cuñada" XD)…-.

-¿y eso como para qué?-.

-por lo que veo olvidaste ese sueño, necesito que la mates, pero para que ella no sospeche tienes que ganarte su confianza-_aún estaba pensando en lo que me dijo, pero se me hace tonto matarla por mis celos-._

_-_te dije que lo pensaría-_comente con seriedad-_no estoy segura de que lastime a alguien más-.

-ella no los lastimara, sino que por ella lo harán, si no la matas todos tus seres queridos morirán en 1 minuto-_tiene sentido sus amigos casi nos matan por protegerla _(vuelvo a decir eso aparece en la primera temporada lo digo por si eres nuevo o nueva leyendo esta historia)_ me imagino que harán ellos si no la mato-._

_-_puede que lo haga-_dicho eso me sentí como Katherine-._

_-_ya veo…eres una Petroba así que has de querer algo…adelante dime-.

-solo quiero protección para mis seres queridos-.

-y la tendrás créeme tengo todo planeado-_menciono muy segura-_no sé si Katherina te dijo que ella siempre está un paso delante de todo (ojo en un capítulo de la serie Katherine le dice a Elena: **"¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo siempre estoy un paso adelante de ustedes?"**) cariño yo estoy 5 pasos adelante-.

_No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer…pero solo por si las dudas escucharía el resto de su plan…_

_2 horas después…_

_Estábamos adentro del avión cuando me llego un mensaje…el numero era desconocido…_

"_**piensa bien en lo que harás, ella no tiene la culpa de ser el blanco perfecto, si la matas cometerás el peor error de tu vida"**_

_**-P**_

_Pero ¿Qué rayos? Ok esto comenzó a asustarme…_

"_**Por cierto…que tengas un lindo viaje Elena Gilbert"**_

_**-P**_

_¿Quién rayos era P? y ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?_

Narración normal:

_Mientras que Elena y Caroline estaban a punto de despegar…en Mystic falls las cosas iban un poco estables, Rachel y Stefan se peleaban, a Damon le causo una nostalgia pues el recordaba que mucho antes de ser vampiros ellos peleaban seguido. Matt llamo a la escuela de entrenamiento de los Steelers _(no sé si esa escuela en serio exista XD)_ y acepto la invitación. Jeremy pasó toda la noche con Bonnie "hablando". Katherine había llegado a su destino, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, siempre odio a la menor de los Salvatore…o ¿no? Todos estaban descubriendo sus __**"nuevos sentimientos"…**__pero regresemos con nuestro querido Damon…_

Narra Damon:

_Estaba sentado en mi sofá favorito, sintiendo las marcas que Stefan dejo _(en la 5° temporada de la serie, cuando sacan a Stefan de ese baúl donde Silas lo metió, se acordó de todo lo que sintió y digamos que rasguño el sillón favorito de Damon)_ con mi bourbon a un lado, con una libreta y un lápiz para dibujar la sala…_

_-_¿Cuándo comenzaras a escribir tu diario hermano?-_pregunta Rachel-._

_Quise decir escribir un estúpido diario que mi hermana me obliga hacer…_

_-_cuando me llegue la inspiración-_le respondí _ (aclaro algo probablemente en unos momentos pueda mencionar la comida, lo que pasa esque en este momento ando comiendo waffles, así que si te doy antojos tienes el derecho de reclamarme que te di antojos de comer algo)-.

-pero llevas 2 horas ahí sentando y te has tomado 6 vasos de bourbon-_comenta mientas mastica un waffle-._

_-_pues lo siento no soy de esa clase de personas que pierden su tiempo escribiendo lo que piensan o sienten en un cuaderno-.

-ah, ya veo, bueno para tu información me gusta perder el tiempo escribiendo lo que siento en un cuaderno-_me responde molesta _(y, Damon te respondieron feo XD)-si de algo te sirve, aceptaste escribir uno para que regresara con ustedes ¿recuerdas?-_._

_Al oír eso_, _recordé el trato…_

_-_así que empieza a escribir, yo estaré aquí a tu lado-.

-bien, lo haré solo porque en serio te quiero-.

_La veo y sonríe victoriosamente, y agarra mi vaso con bourbon…_

_-_hey esto es mío…podrás tener165 años, pero para mí seguirás teniendo 15 años-_dicho eso hace un puchero-._

_Pasaron 30 minutos…y llevaba 3 paginas, Rachel seguía despierta mandándose mensajes con ese imbécil de Harold pese a que al final evito que me mataran y me llevara a ver a Rachel, me sigue pareciendo un idiota, me dio curiosidad y vi algo de su conversación _(Damon eres un metiche XD pero aun así te amo) _veía sus mensajes y eran ridículos se decían cosas como:_

"_**aunque estés muy lejos de mi te seguiré amando"**_

"_**eres el chico más dulce del universo"**_

"_**sigo recordando tus besos"**_

_Y otra de clase de cursilerías que me empalague con sus textos _(concuerdo con Damon, de hecho al escribirlo ya estaba con cara de agh) _de repente Rachel se iba voltear y regrese a mi cuaderno._

_-_por si no lo sabias anoche nos enviamos mensajes candentes-_me susurra Rachel en el oído…y ¿Qué RAYOS ACABA DE DECIR? MALDITO Harold PERVERTIDO JURO QUE TE MATARE…-_si ya no vas a escribir significa que ya lo terminaste…así que tomare esto-_agarra mi diario-_y te daré esto-_me da su celular-._

_Muy bien Damon relájate, no creo que haya sido en serio…comienzo a leer y… ¿Qué…..? _

_Narra Rachel:_

_Comencé a leer su diario y era bastante profundo:_

_**13 de diciembre del 2014**_

"_**muy bien aquí vamos de nuevo, eh? Hola querido diario, prometí que no volvería a escribir un estúpido diario, pero le prometí a una chica especial que solo lo haría por ella.**_

_**Así que empecemos con lo más profundo de **__**mi agujero negro**__**, quiero decir mi corazón sin fondo,**_

_**Todo empezó cuando tuve el error de enamorarme de una zorra cuyo nombre no escribiré porque no quiero traumarte, sin embargo debo admitir con dolor que si no hubiera sido por ella no estaría en esta época quizá hubiera muerto de una maldita guerra y nadie habría llorado.**_

_**Deje de escribir porque me pareció una pérdida de tiempo, bien ¿Qué más? Mi hermano es un **__**¿imbécil?**__** No solo bromeo, es un gran chico, no se lo he dicho ni quiero, también debo decirte que me enamore y estoy con una bella chica llamada Elena Gilbert ella es un doppeganguer de la zorra que te comente, es muy diferente a ella y a cualquier chica que haya conocido.**_

_**Sin embargo unas semanas antes me llego un sueño bastante raro de que debía de ir a Inglaterra fue una decisión buena y a la vez mala, mala porque unos malditos ingleses nos tuvieron encerrados por días y bueno porque pude recuperar a mi hermana menor, que por mucho tiempo creí que estaba muerta, también malo porque mi Elena se enojó cuando le dije que Rachel (mi hermana) regresaría con nosotros, ahora solo espero que ya no este enojada, cada vez que digo o en este caso escribo su nombre una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, antes de conocerla mi vida era una porquería, mataba a las personas sin piedad, era un…como lo diría la Barbie vampiro (Caroline amiga de Elena) un idiota sin perdón, sin remedio, un engendro etc.**_

_**De hecho lo sigo siendo, de vez en cuando, pero lo sigo siendo, sin embargo te contare de una vez que fui a Francia de contrabando, varios me dijeron que me parecería unos de los príncipes más famosos de Francia, bueno sé que soy un adonis pero hasta varios me obligaban a modelar para pinturas, hasta muchos ancianos me arañaban o me decían demonio…fue lo más estúpido que haya vivido.**_

_**Ahora creo que ya se me fueron las palabras, y me siento como Ana Frank escribiéndole a Kitty, de hecho si te pienso escribir a menudo, debería de ponerte un nombre, claro menos infantil, te pondré…el nombre de una amiga mía muy cercana que ya murió Paoli .**_

_**Te pondría Jeff pero me sentiría muy gay…no es que tenga algo en contra de ellos pero simplemente me sentiría raro.**_

_**En fin es todo lo que te puedo decir…**_

_**Por hoy, espero y…**_

_**Un imbécil le anda mandando mensajes a mi hermana…**_

_**Mejor termino antes de que tú sepas…**_

_**No voy a poner tuyo. Damon eh?**__**"**_

_**Atte. Damon S.**_

_Termino de leerlo y no podía creerlo era profundo pero no podía evitar reírme, ahora se porque me llevaba mucho mejor con el que con Stefan._

_Volteo a mi derecha y Damon sigue viendo mi celular, en serio se creyó lo de los mensajes candentes, pero que tonto, no sabe que guardo esos mensajes aparte… _(Rachel… e.e.-. que cosas andas diciendo XD…quien te viera los demás pensando que eres un Ángel…o tal vez no jajaja ja)_ no conciencia querida yo no haría eso _(ah menos mal) _se lo dije antes de irme…_

_Horas más tarde…_

_Decide explorar mi viejo pueblo natal, me dio curiosidad uno llamado "el grill" entre, y vi muchos adultos, algunos me gritaron: "¿qué hay lindura?" "una chica bonita como tú no debería de estar aquí" y un montón de cosas también me mencionaron que no podía beber nada de aquí porque hay alcohol, y soy menor de edad, si tener 165 años es ser menor de edad entonces da asco._

_Decide sentarme en una silla alta. De repente veo a un sujeto que se corta el brazo y le sale sangre…ciento que mis ojos cambian, hace 3 días que no bebo sangre y tengo que resistir hasta que llegue Elena, fue una estúpida condición que me puso Stefan cuando llegamos. La única forma de controlarlo es tomar algo muy fuerte y al parecer me tienen prohíbo el bourbon en mi propia casa._

_-_hey-_llamo al cantinero-_quiero un wiski-.

-te escuchas como una adolescente-_estaba agachado-_eres menor de edad no te puedo servir nada-_comento-._

_-_ay por favor solo es un maldito wiski-.

-lo siento pero no…-_se levanta y se me queda mirando, debo decir que tenía lindos ojos azules_ –que…-_me sigue viendo…oigan no soy tan bonita como para que se queden idiotizados-_¿te he visto antes?-.

-ammm no…pero ¿si me servirás?-.

-la respuesta sigue siendo no-_me moleste y mira mis labios-._

_-_¿Qué? ¿Quieres probarlos? O ¿Qué?-_comente con enojo pues estos labios ya son de Harold-._

_-_soy Matt Donovan-.

-aja-_no sé porque se está presentando-_Rachel, Rachel Salvatore,-_al decir esto se queda sorprendido-._

_-_veo que eres nueva en el pueblo-_uy si nueva-._

_-_no tienes idea-.

-y ¿eres algo de Damon y de Stefan?-_conoce a mis hermanos-._

_-_¿los conoces?-.

-si Stefan pasa mucho por aquí y Damon es miembro del comité del pueblo-_wow, lo dice mientras toma un vaso con agua-._

_-_sí, bueno, soy su hermana-_dicho eso escupe el agua iugh-_¿algún problema?_ -._

_-_no nada-.

_En eso entra Damon enojado…_

_-_la próxima vez que salgas avisa ¿quieres?-_me dice vaya ya extrañaba su fase de hermano sobreprotector-._

_-_solo estaba reconociendo mi pueblo ¿es ilegal?-.

-no, pero no quiero volver a perderte-.

_Matt nos veía con cara de "wow"…_

_-_Donovan sírveme lo de siempre-_dicho eso le da una cerveza-._

_-_eso es injusto-.

-digas lo que digas él ya es mayor-_lo amenace con la mirada-_haz lo que quieras solo hago mi trabajo-.

_Me doy la vuelta, me dirijo a otra mesa y puedo sentir su mirada._

_-_hey Donovan, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella-_le dijo Damon, Matt es lindo sí, pero no lo sé pese a que Harold y yo prometimos que si estábamos separados debíamos salir con otras personas, no quiero hacerlo, yo lo amo, además no quiero utilizar a Matt solo para olvidarme de Harold._

El fin de este episodio espero que les haya gustado el regreso, me tarde mucho en hacerlo, pero valió la pena. Wow estos nuevos sentimientos eh? Espero con ansias sus reviews. Nos vemos a la próxima Sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW) Atte. Edna somerhalder jow Schmidt Hood

-me alegra haber regresado-.

-a mí también Ian-.

-nada mejor que tú, yo, una bolsa de palomitas y una película-.

-awwww que lindo…oye…y ¿Paul?-.

-ammmm dijo que se tenía que ir-.

-¿en serio?-.

-si-.

-NO ES CIERTO-.

-Paul-.

-oye volviste-.

-si claro, volví, Edna este monstruo me tenía encerrado en el ático-.

-lo hice porque me la estabas robando-.

-no es mi culpa ser más guapo que tu-.

-eso no es verdad-.

-claro que si-.

-Dios, eso me pasa por invitarlos a mi casa-.

-Edna ya di quien se te hace más guapo-.

-es obvio que yo…-.

-ammm, creo que Big Time Rush me están llamando…-.

-yo no escucho nada…-.

-ammm si…ese es Logan, me está llamando…adiós-.

-¿Qué? Ahora el me la quiere robar…-.

-esto no se quedara así, HENDERSON ME LAS PAGARAS-.


End file.
